Magic of the Heart
by krazy4ne
Summary: Hermione is just starting her 6th year at Hogwarts and so is a new student. Follow them through their lives as strangers turn to instant lovers and more. POV: the new student. rated M for mature. Femslash. Hermione/OFC
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the character of Hermione Granger or anything affiliated with Harry Potter or J. K. Rowling. This story is fiction. None of it is real. There are some scenes that people might take offense to but that is their own problem. If you don't agree with anything I am writing then just stop reading and continue on your merry way. I don't want to hear any slander just because I am creating a piece of work that I happen to enjoy making.


	2. Prologue

Magic of the Heart  
Prologue

* * *

I hate my life!

I am Anna; I am a 17 year old teenager from the Midwest United States. I was born and raised in the same house. I have shoulder length light blonde hair with piercing blue eyes and glasses. I am 5'9" and a little on the chubby side. I guess you could say I am your average teenager except for one thing…I'm a witch.

I hate my life because my father just told me we are moving to England. I have never been out of the States and now I'm moving to the other side of the world. Why can't I just stay with my aunt or shoot myself? No I have to move with my parents all the way across the Atlantic Ocean to rainy dismal England.

Merlin help me.


	3. Heading to England

Magic of the Heart  
Heading to England

* * *

"I don't want to move to stupid England!" I shout at my mom through my closed door.

"I know you don't but we have to. Your father couldn't pass up this opportunity to work at England's Ministry of Magic. Everything will be better once we get there." she says back and jiggles the door handle. "Now please open this door we are going to me late."

"NO!" I shout

"OK then I have no choice. _Alohomora_" a white light shoots through the key hole and through the cracks of my door. Once the light dissipates she turns the handle and enters my empty bedroom. She sees me sitting in the middle of the room knees to my chest and arms wrapped around my legs holding myself. She kneels down beside me and brushes the hair out of my face. A few more tears streak down my face. I lift my sleeve and wipe them away. "Oh sweetie I know this is all hard to deal with but you will be heading to school in a few weeks and make tons of new friends."

"Yeah right mom. We don't even know if Hogwarts had accepted my transfer papers."

"They have to sweetie it's against Merlin's laws to keep any witch or wizard from an education."

"OK mom"

"Now let's get going or we are going to miss our port key."

I nod and my mom helps me up. She pulls me into a big hug then releases me.

"I love you sweetie."

"I know mom, love you too." She turns and leaves. I take one last look around my childhood room and then close the door behind me.

* * *

_Alohomora -_ Charm that causes a locked door to open


	4. First Meeting

Magic of the Heart  
First Meeting

* * *

We have been in England for about 3 weeks now and school starts in one week. I finally got my letter from Hogwarts saying that my transfer was accepted and a list of the school supplies I needed. My family had found the Leaky Cauldron not long after we arrived. We live in muggle London. I'm excited to be living there instead of the wizarding London. My best friend back home was a muggle-born and she taught me loads about them. I was truly distraught when I left her. She was like a sister to me. We write every week. She is so excited that I got into Hogwarts since the famous Harry Potter goes there. She has always had a superstar crush on him. She's crazy sometimes.

* * *

Anyways today my mom and I are going to Diagon Alley to get my supplies and get my wand fixed. I kind of had a little mishap and it splintered a little. But that isn't my first stop that is at Gringgott's to get some money. The goblins there are much nicer than the ones back home but they are still goblins need I say more.

Next I take my wand to Ollivander's they say he is the best at wands.

I walk in but I don't see anybody so I ring the bell on the desk. _Ding ding_

"Oh sorry my dear, I was lost in thought. So many wands so little time." An old man pops out from behind a shelf of wand boxes. He's a cute old man, slightly hunched over with crazy white hair sprouting out all over his head. He laughs and he walks towards me. "So want can I help you with on this fine day?" he smiles I hand him my wand.

"I was wondering if you could fix my wand. I had a little accident." I laugh and show him my wand.

"Hmm I see this should be easy to fix. Come back a few hours and I will have it ready for you."

"Oh thank you so much Mr. Ollivander. I'll see you soon"

"You are quite welcome my dear have fun shopping." He smiles and then returns to looking over my wand. I smile and exit the shop

I am in awe by this place there isn't anything quite like Diagon Alley in the US. I continue to look around and don't see where I am going. I run into someone and fall to the ground causing my glasses to fall off and scrape across the cobble stone.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry are you OK?" I hear the sweetest voice I have ever heard. I look up and see a gorgeous blur. Without my glasses I can't see very clear.

"Y…y…yeah I…I'm fine." I stutter. "I am so sorry it was all my fault." I apologize as I start to feel around for my glasses. My hand reached them the same time this mystery girl's hand does. Our hands touch and I feel a spark between us and shivers go up and down my spine. I move my hand away and stand up as she picks up my glasses. I dust myself off and look at her she hands me my glasses. I put them on but I can't see a thing my lenses have been scratched beyond repair. "Ugh now I have to wear my old pair till I can get these fixed." I sigh.

"Oh I can fix them for you." I can't see her smile but I know she is.

"O…OK" I say. She draws her wand and points it at me.

"_Oculus reparo_" she says and the scratches on my glasses disappear.

"Wow thanks. I always forget about that one." I smile she laughs. Now I can see her clearly. She has heavenly long wavy brown hair with natural highlights, and her chocolate brown eyes looking back at me. I look at her pink plump lips and I just want to kiss them. _Wait what I just met this girl and I want to kiss her. I don't even know her name._

"Are you OK?" she waves her hand in front of my face as I have spaced out.

"Huh, what? Yeah I'm fine sorry I got lost in your smile." I smile at her and blush. She blushes back.

She giggles a little. Then she speaks again in her lovely accent. I have always had a thing for accents especially British accents. "I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger." She sticks her hand out. I take it and shake it. We both feel a spark but just ignore it.

"I'm Anna, Anna Larson, pleasure to meet you Hermione."

"You're American." she smiles brightly.

"Yes"

"That's cool. I've always been fascinated about foreign wizarding cultures but I guess yours isn't much different from here."

"No no you are wrong about that it is completely different. There isn't an old world feeling like there is here. The wizarding world has kind of moved along with the muggle world. We don't use candles much anymore to light; we use electricity and other modern conveniences like telephones, but still no computers or internet. We still stick to the old owls and floos." I smile

"Oh wow, are you a muggle-born then?" she asks.

"No I am pureblood. Though I think maybe my great-great-great grandmother was a muggle-born." I get a serious look on my face as I think.

"Oh." she seems a little disappointed that I am pureblood, thinking I am like most purebloods and despise any non-purebloods. "Well I better let you go then. It was a pleasure meeting you." she nods and moves to walk away.

"Do you have to go? I was hoping maybe you could show me around." I look deep in her eyes and smile at her.

"You mean you want to be seen with a muggle-born?"

"Why wouldn't I? Just because your parents are muggles doesn't mean I don't want to get to know you." I wink at her and place my hand on her shoulder. "I wasn't raised like other purebloods. In fact my girlfriend back home is a muggle-born." Hermione smiles but when she hears me say girlfriend it disappears.

"Oh, your girlfriend?"

"Yeah we've been friends since we were little. She is so jealous I am going to Hogwarts with THE Harry Potter. She has the biggest crush on him from his stories and also being the Gryffindor Quiddich captain. I swear all the guys she tries to date she does just because they look like him." I laugh.

"Oh, so she not your girlfriend?" Hermione is confused.

"Oh no no she's just a friend we just call each other girlfriend." I smile realizing that Hermione was interested in me. Hermione smiles back. "I am as single as single is." She giggles.

"So you are going to Hogwarts. What year are you going to be in?"

"I am going to be a 6th year. I just turned 17 in June. So I feel a little young I mean most students in my grade at home have been 17 for most of the year." I smile.

"Well that makes me feel older. I'm going to me turning 18 in soon I should be a 7th year but my parents weren't sure about the whole wizarding thing at first so held me back but I don't mind."

"That's cool." I say. "Well at least now I know someone in my own year. I hope you can show me around." I wink.

"I would love to." Hermione steps a little closer to me. I feel her body heat against my body. I hold back a moan.

"So what made you come across the pond?"

"My dad got a job at the ministry. He really likes it so I am glad. I really didn't want to come here but now that I have met you I'm glad I did." I slide my hand into hers and she squeezes it. I don't know why I am being so forward with her I am usually so shy around girls I find attractive.

"I'm glad I met you too Anna." Hermione says as she looks deep in my eyes and smiles. And slowly moves a little closer.

"Oi! Hermi, come on!" a boy shouts from behind me and our trance is broken. Hermione looks over my shoulder; I turn my head and see a red headed boy, standing outside of Gambol & Japes.

"Ok Ron one minute" she shouts.

"Ok." He yells back.

"Sorry that's Ron I better get going."

"Ok" I feel crushed we have been flirting this whole time and she has a boyfriend. Then she leans in and whispers into my ear.

"I'll save you a seat on the train." And she kisses my cheek. I blush and she runs off. I lift my hand to my cheek; I can still feel the warmth of her lips I sigh. I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump nearly 5 feet off the ground. I turn to see my mom.

"Anna? You ok?"

"F…f…fine mom"

"You sure you look flushed."

"I am absolutely wonderful." I look in the direction that Hermione went and see her glance back at me and smile as she disappears with Ron and some other raven haired boy into the crowd. "I am absolutely wonderful."

* * *

_Oculus Reparo_ - Used to repair broken or damaged glasses.


	5. Hogwarts Express

Magic of the Heart  
Hogwarts Express

* * *

Today is the day I head off to Hogwarts. I am really excited not because I am going to school but because I get to see Hermione again. My ticket was sent with my letter and says: King's Cross Station Platform 9 ¾, departure 12 noon. I think to myself 9 ¾ that's odd. Oh well my mom always has to get to places early so we'll find out what that means.

We get to King's Cross Station at 10:30. I figure that the platform entrance is somewhere around platforms 9 and 10. So we load up a cart with my trunk and supplies along with my owl. He's sleeping soundly not giving a care in the world. My mom finds a bench and takes a seat hoping we find another family on their way to the platform.

We are sitting there for about 30 min before I see that boy that Hermione was with, in Diagon Alley. What was his name again? I hear a woman shout at him.

"Ron, pick up the pace. You are not going to miss the train again." The woman shouts. He doesn't reply and I can't see his face but I know he is rolling his eyes.

I stand up and walk over to him.

"Um, excuse me." I tap him on the shoulder.

"Y…yes?" he answers.

"Um I know you don't know me nor anything but do you know Hermione Granger?" I ask.

"Yes why?"

"Well I ran into her at Diagon Alley and she said she would save a seat for me on the train because I am new to here and Hogwarts. And I don't know how to get to the platform for the train. I remember seeing you with her so I was wondering if you could help me."

"Oh yeah sure. I remember seeing you. Your name is Anna right?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Oh once Hermione joined us, me and Harry, I asked who she was talking to and she told us about you. It nice to meet you." He sticks his hand out to shake it. I smile at him and shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you too…um Ron I believe."

"Oh right I didn't tell you my name. Ron, Ron Weasley" he smiles

"Anna, Anna Larson"

"Well Anna let's get your trolley and show you how to get onto the platform."

"OK" I go back over to my parents and tell them that I found a fellow student and he is going to show us how to get to the train. They stand and follow me and Ron.

"OK the entrance is right between platforms 9 and 10 in the third column. All you do is walk between them and you are on the platform." Ron lets me go first. I walk fast towards the brick wall and slide right through. I enter a steam filled train platform filled with parents and students saying goodbyes and loading their belongings onto the train.

Ron makes his way over to where his family is waiting for him. "Sorry mom but she needed some help. She is a friend of Hermione's" Ron says before his mom can yell at him.

"Hi I'm Anna Larson, nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley" I raise my hand to shake hers.

"Pleasure to meet you Anna. I hope you have a wonderful year at Hogwarts. And keep an eye on Ron he's been known to cause trouble." She laughs and I giggle a little.

"Nice to meet you too. I'll watch out for him." I kid back. I don't know him but I have a good feeling we will be friends. Mrs. Weasley laughs.

"Well you had all find a compartment so you have room for Hermione and Harry when they arrive." Mrs. Weasley says. We all load our trunks and supplies onto the train. I hug and kiss my parents goodbye and climb aboard the train.

* * *

"Let's see what we can find." Ron says as he leads the way from car to car. Finally we find an empty compartment and claim it for us. We just sit there for about 15 minutes chatting I am mainly asking him about Hogwarts. Then the door slides open and a raven haired boy enters. "Hey Harry." Ron looks at him, Harry smiles then looks at me. "Harry this is Anna. She's that girl Hermione ran into at Diagon Alley."

"Oh. Ok. Nice to meet you Anna, I'm Harry." He extends his hand. I stand and shake his hand. I see the scar on his head and my eyes go wide but I don't say anything, just smile and sit back down. Harry sits next to Ron leaving an open seat next to me for when Hermione comes. I just sit and wait and listen to Harry and Ron talk about their summer holiday and about how the Gryffindor quidditch team is going to do this year. I'm just sitting there looking out the window when the door slides open. I look to see the most amazing sight walk in.

It's Hermione. She is dressed the sexiest outfit I have seen. It's a mid thigh jean skirt with a tight fitting vintage Sex Pistols t-shirt. I scan her from head to toe. She is so hot I am getting turned on just by looking at her.

"Hey Hermi." Ron says looking up from his quidditch magazine.

"Hello Hermione." Harry says.

"Hi guys." She says back. I don't say anything I am too awestruck by how amazing Hermione looks. "Oh my goodness, Anna!" Hermione rushes over to where I am seated and literally jumps on me and hugs me. "It's so good to see you. Did you find the platform alright it can be a little tricky the first time."

"Yeah we found it all right with the help of Ron. I remembered him from Diagon Alley."

"Aww how cute." Hermione smiles a brilliant smile. She is just beaming with beauty. She reached out to me and strokes my cheek with her thumb. I unconsciously tilt my head into her hand. I can see out of the corner of my eye Ron and Harry look at each other. I just ignore them and gaze into Hermione's eyes. Merlin she is a Goddess. She finally lowers her hand and I release a small whimper at the loss of her touch. _Goodness did I just whimper. What is up with me I know this girl for 10 minutes total and I am already whimpering._ Then Hermione places her hand high on my upper thigh. I stiffen a little then relax.

"So…" Harry breaks the silence.

"Hmm…Oh Harry, you glad to be heading back to Hogwarts" Hermione turns to look at the boys.

"Yes very I hate summer holiday." He smiles.

"Why do you hate summer vacation Harry?" I ask

"Huh what…oh I have to live with my horrible aunt uncle and cousin. Only family I have and until I turn 18."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"No no it's ok. You would have found out anyways since you are with Hermione." He says. My face goes red. As I go to say something the train whistles and jerks causing me to fall over and land in Hermione's lap. I blush even brighter and look up at Hermione. She giggles and smiles at me. She brushes a strand of hair out of my face. I smile back and sit up.

"Hmm sorry what did you say Harry?" I ask while I keep looking in Hermione's eyes. He smiles.

"Nothing." I sit back against the seat back I turn my head and look ahead. Then I feel Hermione rest her head on my shoulder. I smile and take her hand in mine.

I have never felt this way about anybody. The first time I touched her hand I felt something in my heart and then when I looked into her eyes I knew that there was going to be something special between us. I'm just not sure what it is yet.

* * *

I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I know Hermione is getting up and changing into her Gryffindor robes. I stretch and yawn.

"Hello!" I smile looking at Hermione reaching for her travel case to get out her robes. She is on her tiptoes and I can see up her skirt a little, I can see just the bottom of her round perfect ass. I can feel myself getting turned on and drool gathering under my tongue.

"Hi." She says and drags her bag off the shelf. I smile at her. We know absolutely nothing about each other but I can already picture myself with her for forever.

"Hey where did Harry and Ron go?"

"Oh they went chasing after the snack trolley. You didn't want anything did you?"

"No, I'm good."

"Ok good." She sets her bag down and bends over to open it. I can definitely see her sweet ass now. Merlin how I want to kiss and lick the smooth flesh. She looks back over her shoulder and sees me staring at her ass. "See something you like?"

"Mmm yes I do." She gets out her robes and hangs them on the small restroom door. Then she turns back to me and slowly walks over. She gets closer and closer teasing me with her chocolate eyes and her smile. She is right in front of me and starts leaning forward. I am so hoping she is going to kiss me I want to taste those cherry colored lips since I first saw her. She inches closer and closer. She is about an inch away when the door slides open and in walks Harry and Ron. Hermione drops her head and stands back up.

"Sorry for interrupting." Says Harry.

"It's ok." Smiles Hermione before she looks back at me and winks. The boys go get their robes out of their travel cases as well. I guess I have better get mine too. I have only plain generic Hogwarts robe cause I don't know what house I am in I have to get sorted with the first years. Fun…not. "Anna can you come help me my zipper seems to be stuck on my skirt." Hermione says and turns to show me the zipper on the back of her skirt.

"Umm…y…yeah." I stand up and grab my clothes and walk into the restroom with Hermione. I love magic cause the restroom as much larger than you would think. Hermione turns to face the sink and mirror resting her hands on the counter top. She sticks her bum out and I move closer, I set my robes on the counter next to Hermione. I place my hands on her waist. I send shivers up and down her spine as I touch her. I slide my hands down over her hips and then bring them to her zipper. The zipper comes down like a hot knife through butter. I knew her zipper wasn't really stuck. She reaches back to hold her skirt up as she turns around but I grab her wrist then lean into her back rubbing my breasts into her back. I place my lips right next to her ear and whisper.

"You are so incredibly sexy Mione. When you first walked in, in that outfit I got so wet." She groans. "I wished the guys hadn't been there." she moans again. I release her wrist and turn her around to look at her face to face. I reach out and stroke her cheek. She closes her eyes and leans into my touch. "I know we don't even know each other but since the moment I saw you I knew I wanted you and loved you." I say and her eyes shoot open. She stares deep into my eyes searching to see if I was telling her the truth.

"You…you…you love me?"

"Yes Mione. I believe in love at first sight and when I saw you I knew in a nanosecond I wanted to spend forever with you." I smile and see tears welling in her eyes. "Oh, don't cry" I stroke her cheek again.

"I'm not crying I am just so happy because I feel the same way. I know absolutely nothing about you yet I know you." We both smile and I lean into kiss her. As soon as our lips touch electricity flows through our bodies. A brilliant purple light escapes from between us, filling the entire room. Our lips part and we gaze into her eyes

"What was that?" I ask.

"I have no idea." She smiles. "But it was so incredible and amazing just like you." I smile even bigger.

"Oh Mione, I love you so much." I kiss her hard on her lips again. "I (kiss) am (kiss) so (kiss) in (kiss) love (kiss) with (kiss) you." I kiss along her jaw line towards her ear and whisper you in her ear. She moans as I do. She wraps her arms around my neck as I kiss her ear and suck on her neck right under her ear. I wrap my arms up under her plumb cheeks and lift her up onto the counter. I hold onto her ass and squeeze gently. She moans again and moves her fingers through my hair. I move farther down her neck. I stop at the spot where her neck and shoulder meet. I suck and nip at that spot.

"Mmm Anna." She moans. I feel a rush of heat flow through my body when she says my name. I can feel myself getting so wet. I move my hands from under her ass to her waist and up under her shirt. Her skin is so hot I groan when I feel her warm skin and tight muscles. I move my fingers around her abs and up under her firm yet supple breasts. I hold my hands just under each breast. Tickling the soft skin. "Mmm love, please don't tease me." she pleads and moans. I smile into my kisses on her neck. I lightly scrape my nails over her stomach and out from under her skirt. She whimpers when I do. I take the hem of her shirt and start lifting it. I remove my lips from her neck and look at her. Her eyes are closed in bliss. She feels me stop and opens her eyes her pupils are as big as black holes. Her look is filled with lust and desire as well as love. She lifts up her arms as I slide the shirt up. I scan her body as it is revealed to me. I moan at the sight of her. She smiles once the shirt is over her head and she hears my moan. I toss the garment onto the floor I don't care where it lands I am too enthralled in the sight before me.

"Merlin, you are so beautiful." I say in a whisper that Hermione can barely hear it and she blushes. She reaches behind her and unclasps her bra then slides it off as I watch. Her gorgeous globes slightly bounce with the movement of the train. I don't wait for her to toss away her bra before I crash my lips to hers again. I feel her throw the undergarment to the side, and then she takes my head in her hands and holds me close. She wraps her legs around me and pulls me closer. I push my tongue into her mouth as I feel the heat of her core against my stomach. I groan into her mouth. She caresses my tongue with hers as I press my pelvis against her and she throws her head back and gasps.

I move my lips to her throat when her lips leave mine. I kiss down between her breasts and all around the glorious globes. Hermione buries her hands and fingers in my hair and I finally suck a hard nipple into my warm wet mouth. I suck soft and then hard. Hermione continues to moan and gasp as I make love to her breasts. I have my hands caressing her back. I move back and forth between the two C cup breasts. "Anna, you are amazing. I need more please." Hermione pleads as she moans. I smile and kiss each nipple before kissing my way down her taught stomach. I move my hands to her ass and slide them down her unzipped skirt. I gently knead her cheeks as my lips reach her oval shaped belly button. She has it pierced. There is a small curved barbell with diamonds. I kiss all around it and then slip my tongue into her small crevice.

Hermione arches her back and lets out a small scream as I lick out her navel. "Ahhh!" I smile as I continue. She pushes my head closer to her. I remove my hands from her ass and slide them over her hips and over her thighs. My fingers reach the edge of her skirt and tease their way up under towards heaven. I can already smell her arousal and I can't wait to taste her. I remove my tongue from her belly button and stand up straight. My hands have reached her tiny panties. I tease and pull them down.

"Don't tease, I need you please." She whines. I again capture her lips with mine as I slide her silky bikini panties off her, leaving her only in her skirt. I slide them all the way down and let them drop to the floor. Then I glide my fingers up her legs again. I reach her apex. I feel downy soft curls that are soaked with Hermione's wonderful juices. I let go of her lips as I slowly sink to my knees. Hermione's breath quickens slightly. She is so excited by what I am going to do to her.

I slowly kiss up her creamy lightly tanned thighs as I push her skirt up. The aroma is so amazing. It has a strawberry vanilla musky scent. I inch nearer and nearer to my final goal. Hermione has spread her legs as wide as she can and is holding onto my head pushing me closer and closer. After what feels like hours of torture, I reach her swollen, wet, pink lips. I kiss the outside first and at the first touch of my lips to her lower lips she arches and gasps. I kiss all around her outer labia before slipping my tongue into her hot slit. I flick the tip of my tongue over her engorged clit before sucking it into my mouth. I suck hard and soft and slow and fast, never stopping in anyway. I move one hand from her thigh to her clit as I lick down farther into her slit to her tight opening. I take her clit in between my thumb and forefinger and slowly bring her closer to bliss.

"Ahhh! Anna don't stop." She screams. I smile into her before I push my thick tongue deep into her. As soon as I am all the way into her I squeeze her clit. "Ohh Annnnnna. I'm gonna cum please Love make me cum." I push my tongue in and out and jerk her clit a little more before I feel her inner muscles tighten around my tongue and honey flow from her. "Ohh Annnnnnna! Yessssssss." Hermione orgasms as she shouts my name. I continue to swallow her cum and lick her clean. I bring her to another orgasm causing her to squirt nectar over my face and in my mouth before I'm finished.

Hermione has fallen back against the mirror behind her. Her breath rapid and shallow but slowing and deepening. I stand up between her spread legs and look at her recover. I smile. She opens her eyes and sees my face covered with her juices and I am just staring at her smiling.

"What?" she says in a quiet tone unable to speak loudly. I just smile and move closer forward.

"Nothing, you are just so lovely and wonderful and amazing and I love you so much." She smiles and sits up she grabs my shirt and pulls me to her. She crashes her lips to mine and forces her tongue into my mouth. We both moan and groan at her tasting herself on me.

"I love you too." She says as she pulls her lips from mine.

"Mmm Hermione, I never want to be with anyone else but you."

"Me too." I lean in and kiss her again.

There is a knock on the door. We separate.

"Are you two done in there yet, we are almost to Hogwarts." Ron yells.

"Yeah almost done be out in a few." Hermione shouts back. "I guess I'll have to give you a rain check." She pouts a little.

"Don't worry about it love. Giving you pleasure gives me pleasure." I smile. Hermione laughs at me. I back away from her and help her down. We get dressed and clean up our mess.

"_Scourgify._" Hermione waves her wand over the counter and floor ridding any evidence of our excursion.

"You are amazing." I say again and kiss her.

"No you are. I have never felt this alive before" Hermione says then kisses me again. We end our kiss and I open the door. Hermione grabs my hand before I exit; I look down at our hands then back at her. We both smile and exit together.

"Geesh what took you two so long?" Ron looks at us and sees us flushed. "Were you two snogging?" I look at Hermione

"Snogging?" I ask I don't know the British lingo yet.

"Kissing or making out." She giggles at me then kisses my cheek.

"Oh." I look back at Ron. "Yeah something like that." I grin and Hermione giggles again. I look at Hermione. "You are too cute when you giggle." I lean in and kiss her on the lips.

"So are you together then?" Harry asks.

"Yes we are. I have never felt this way about anybody before. Not Viktor, not Ginny not anyone." Hermione answers.

"What? wait Ginny?" Ron asks shockingly.

"We only kissed a little. Viktor was just annoying." Hermione looks to Ron then me.

"Oh I had no idea that you and Ginny had anything." Ron states.

"It wasn't anything just two friends messing around. Nothing like I have with Anna here." She looks at me and smiles.

"I love you Hermione." I say.

"And I love you Anna, always and forever."

"Whoa. You two hardly know each other, how can you love each other?" Harry asks.

"Well we have plenty of time to learn." I say. She smiles and comes back over to me and wraps her arm around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her. After our kiss she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Wow you two really do love each other?"

"Mhm" both Hermione and me say.

The train whistles signaling that we are approaching our destination. I turn to look at Hermione.

"Mione, what happens if I don't get sorted into Gryffindor. I won't ever get to see you?" I pout looking into Hermione's eyes.

"Aww, don't worry I'm a prefect this year and I have my own room so you can always see me." she smiles and strokes my cheek.

"Yeah but your room is in the Gryffindor tower and if I don't get put into Gryffindor I can't visit you." I am so sad. I never want to be separated from Hermione now that I have found her.

"Like I said I am a prefect I can find a way ok." She places a chaste kiss to my lips. "Ok?"

I nod "ok. I hope I get put into Gryffindor. I read about what each house represents and I feel that I don't' belong in any of the others. I hope the sorting hat feels the same way."

"Yeah me too." Says Hermione.

The train stops and we get jostled about. Hermione falls onto the seat and I fall on top of her. We start laughing. Then we kiss and I get up then help her up.

"We should get going. I'll see you after the sorting." Hermione says with a little sorrow I her voice.

"OK. I'm missing you already." I pull her tight into a hug then kiss her soft and passionately.

"Come on Hermione you'll see her in a few minutes." Ron shouts from the hallway. I nod and Hermione grabs her bag and exits. I have to enter the castle with the first years because I have to get sorted with the rest of them but I will get to go first since I am a sixth year. I grab my bag and get off the train.

* * *

_Scourgify_ - Used to clean something.


	6. First Night at Hogwarts

Magic of the Heart  
First Night at Hogwarts

* * *

After the long amazing train ride to Hogwarts I step off and stretch my back. I take a deep breath and look around. The air is sweet and calming yet all around me students are hustle and bustling.

"Anna Larson." I hear a deep voice shouting my name.

"Here" I yell back and wave my hand in the air in the direction of the voice. I see a large burly man that I swear is half giant waving back. I make my way through the crowd of younger years. "Hi I'm Anna Larson." I set my bag down and shake the man's hand.

"'Ello, I'm Hagrid. 'ermione wanted me to make sure you didn't get lost on you first day 'ere at Hogwarts. Welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry." He smiles.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you Hagrid." I move to get my bag but Hargid beats me to it.

"'ere let me get that."

"Thanks."

"No problem. A friend of 'ermione's is a friend of mine." he says then leads me over to where I will get to the castle.

* * *

It takes about 15 minutes to get to the castle then me and all the little first years have to wait to be escorted into the Great Hall to get sorted. I am standing behind the group of youngsters when a gentle yet stern witch comes to get us. She explains what is going to happen. Then she looks straight at me.

"Anna Larson, please come to the front since you will be sorted first you will lead the way."

"Yes, Professor." I say and move to the front next to her. She turns an opens the giant 20 foot doors that lead to the Great Hall. As I walk I scan the tables for Hermione. I spot her at the end of the table closest to the front of the hall nearest the teacher's table. She smiles a giant smile as she sees that I have spotted her. I smile and blush a little. We reach the end of the hall and stand in front of all our fellow students and teachers. Headmaster Dumbledore stands and speaks. I don't pay attention to what he is saying as I keep looking over at Hermione. She is so gorgeous. I love her so much. I have to find out what happened to us on the train. That light was so weird. Suddenly I am snapped out of my thinking by someone pushing me.

"Huh What?" I look around and everyone laughs at me.

"Miss Larson it is your turn to be sorted." Professor McGonagall says. I remember her name now from what I got from Hermione's head.

"Oh Sorry, guess I'm a little nervous." I say as I walk up the steps to the stool that the Sorting Hat is resting on. Professor McGonagall lifts the hat and I take its place then she sets the hat on my head.

Once the hat is on my head its starts debating where I am to go. "Hmm let's see what we have here. I see you are very loyal that is a good trait for a Hufflepuff. But there is also great intelligence which is a Ravenclaw specialty. You would never do in Slytherian. You are too pure of heart for there. Ah I see you have found true love that takes a lot of courage to hold onto and bravery to protect. I think the best place for you is…GRYFFINDOR!!!" the hat shouts and the whole Gryffindor table erupts with cheers. I look directly to Hermione and smile the largest toothiest grin in the world. I hop off the stool and try not to run as fast as I can to Hermione. I approach the table and everyone around pats me on the back and congratulates me. I take a seat next to Hermione of course. I want to kiss her so bad but I can't in front of the whole school. Once I am seated Hermione grabs my hand under the table and squeezes it. I squeeze back. Ron and Harry are sitting across the table from us and know that we wish we were alone right now.

* * *

It takes about a half hour to get everyone sorted. After that supper is served. I never let go of Hermione's hand good thing I am ambidextrous or I wouldn't have been able to eat because I usually use my right hand which was holding Hermione's hand. Once everyone is done eating the prefects have to escort the new students to their own respective dorms. I stay at the end of the line. Once everyone is told the password and shown their bunks I start unpacking my robes. Once I am done unpacking and making sure I have everything ready for tomorrow.

I am just sitting on my bed looking over my schedule and a map so I don't get lost in case Hermione isn't with me. Suddenly an orange scruffy looking cat jumps on my bed.

"Well hi there kitty." He comes over to me and rubs his head against my leg. "You're a friendly one aren't you?"

"Actually he usually only likes me." I hear the sweetest voice in the world. I look up and see Hermione standing at the foot of my bed. "But I see that he has taken a liking to you" She smiles and move to the side of my bed waving her hand to close the curtains around my bed. "His name is Crookshanks." I smile as Hermione climbs on my bed and hold the curtain open as Crookshanks hops off the bed. She closes the curtain the rest of the way and waves her hand again

"_Silencio._" Hermione says casting a silencing spell on my bed. I set my papers to the side as Hermione crawls up my lap and pushes me down to the bed.

"Mmm" I moan and she straddles my hips and starts unbuttoning my shirt.

"I think I was denied the pleasure earlier." She grins. As she unbuttons my shirt. She leans down and kisses me.

"Mmm…Hermione stop." I push her away.

"What? What is it?"She looks confused. I sit up and gently move her off me.

"We can't do this in my dorm room surrounded by the other girls. Even though I don't mind a quickie in a closet with the chance of getting caught, that is such a big turn on." I grin.

"Good to know." She smiles and kisses me again. "I'm going to go get my pj's and you come down to my room in 10 minutes after lights out. You are going to sleep in my bed tonight." I nod and kiss her again. "I'll see you soon." She opens the curtains and heads down stairs. I open all my curtains and my roommates are all staring at me.

"What?" I say to them. No one says anything then they shove one girl forward.

"Um…we were wondering why Hermione was in your bed with you?"

"That is none of your business. Besides she was just giving me the low down on the unofficial rules and stuff like that. Now if you will excuse me I am going to take a shower and head to bed." I get my bathrobe and toiletries and head to the bathroom. I shower and wash myself. I shave my legs and make sure to trim my pubic region. I want to look perfect for Hermione. Once I am done I dry off and do a quick drying spell on my hair. I do my other nightly rituals and go back to my dorm. I see my other roommates are all in bed and have their curtains drawn. I'm not sure if they are asleep yet so I just get my pj's on, boxers and a tank top. I didn't bring any of my sexier pj's cause I didn't know I would actually be sleeping with anyone. I guess I'll have to get something at Hogsmeade or get something when I go home for Christmas break. I just lie in bed for about 20 minutes before I check to see if anyone is up I don't see any one so I head to Hermione's room. I slowly creep out of my room and down the stairs. I finally reach Hermione's door after what feels like forever.

* * *

I knock on the door and it opens. I walk into a dark room only lit by a few candles. I smile and think how romantic. I look around for Hermione but I don't see her. I move farther into the room and the door closes behind me. I look to see it latch but no one is there locking it. I turn back to look and see Hermione standing in the doorway to her bathroom. She is leaning against the door frame in a very sexy pose. I just gawk at her. She smiles and moves towards me I just stand and stare. She comes over to me and wraps her arms around my neck. My arms automatically go around her waist. I look into her eyes and see her soul. I see you want and desire as well as her love and devotion.

I lean in and kiss her softly yet passionately. The kiss slowly heats up as I start to rub my hands over her back and she entangles her fingers in my hair. I release her lips and rest my forehead to hers.

"Mione?" I sigh.

"What's the matter?" Hermione moves her head back and lifts my head so I can look in her eyes.

"I…I…nothing." I sigh again.

"No tell me what's wrong."

"I have never been with anyone like this before." I say then turn from her.

"What you mean you have never been in a relationship before?" Hermione is confused.

"No I have been in relationships before it's just…" I stop.

"Anna please tell me." Hermione comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist and rests her head on my back. I place my hands on hers and hug her arms. If turn in her arms and look at her.

"I have never been with someone that I truly and completely gave myself to and loved with all my heart. Yes I have had sex but never made love and I want to make love to you." Hermione just looks at me. "Hermione Jean Granger I am in love with you. I have known you for one day yet I love you and can't live without you."

"Anna Marie Larson I love you too, have been the moment I saw you exit Ollivander's. I kind of purposely bumped into you." I see Hermione blush. "I don't know what came over me in Diagon Alley that day but I had to meet you it was as if I was a magnet that was drawn to you." She smiles.

"You know once you left I felt like a piece was missing from me then once we were on the train together I just had to make you mine." I smile back at her.

"Well my love, make me yours, I am here for your taking." Hermione moves only millimeters from my lips.

"Mmm good but just remember I am yours for the taking too." I crash my lips to hers hard and passionate. We just stand there kissing for what feels like hours. I feel Hermione lowering her hands along my sides. Hermione takes my shirt and lifts it up. I raise my arms and she slides the shirt over my head. I look at her and smile. She tosses my shirt to the floor then kisses me hard. I moan as she forces her tongue past my lips. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer. Hermione moves her hands all over my back as I arch into her. I move my head back and to the side as Hermione moves her lips to my neck and she nips and kisses down to my collar bone. I move my hands down in her silky boy shorts to her round smooth ass and squeeze gently. She groans into my neck.

"You like that?" I whisper in her ear. She nods into my neck. I squeeze a little harder as she moves down and starts kissing my breasts. I start walking backwards towards the bed pulling Hermione with me. My legs hit the edge and I sit down. Hermione straddles my lap and moves her lips back to mine. I pull her farther up onto me and continue to knead her buttock. Hermione pushes me gently down onto my back. She stays sitting up and slides her hand up my body. She rubs her soft hands over my breasts before she lightly tugs on my stiff nipples. I lean my head back and groan and slightly buck my hips up into Hermione. I can sense her smiling down at me.

As she continues her light touches all over my stomach and chest she is sliding down my body moving to the floor. Once she is kneeling on the floor, she scrapes her nails down my thighs. I gasp and moan. Hermione then grabs my hips and pulls me closer to the edge of the bed. Once my ass is on the end of the mattress Hermione takes my boxers and yanks them off me. Once off she tosses them to the floor. My wetness is seeping from my core and down onto the bed. I need her so bad. It has been way too long since I have been touched by another woman and now I am about to be made love to by my one true love.

Hermione glides her hands back up over my thighs. She grazes the tips of her fingers into my inner thighs I moan as she nears where I want her most. She brings her hands back to my knees and pushes my legs up. She places my feet on her shoulders and she leans forward causing me to open wide to her. My pink swollen rose is blossoming before her. She almost can't contain herself. But she wants to go slow and she does, I can hardly stand it. She starts by just lightly stroking my outer lips with her fingers. She just grazes my clit and my hips jolt up into the air.

"Ahhh!" I scream.

Hermione just smiles and continues. She strokes around and around before she finally slips into my hot dripping slit. I moan and groan with every little touch. She lowers her head slowly towards my core. As her fingers tease my tight hole her lips make contact with my low lips.

"Hermione! Mmmmm." I moan

Hermione pays no heed to my sounds of pleasure and continues her work. She slowly inches her fingers into me while her tongue laps up my juices. Once her fingers are in as far as she can get them she simultaneously sucks my clit into her mouth and curls her fingers hitting my g-spot. My hips fly into the air and I nearly toss Hermione off me but she holds on. She slowly sucks and thrusts in time gradually picking up speed. I am so close. I can't make any words just moans and groans as Hermione makes love to me. I am on the brink of ecstasy when Hermione releases my clit from her mouth. I whimper as she slows her fingers too. She kisses up my sweat covered abdomen and chest. Her face is above mine looking down at me with a huge smile on it. I smile back at her.

"I love you." She whispers then thrusts hard into me and kisses me at the same time. I am so close. Just a few more pumps in and out and I'm there. Hermione lifts her lips from mine and she watches my face as I cum.

"Oh Merlin, I'm…I'm…I'm cum…" I can't finish my sentence before a wave of euphoria washes over me. I clamp down hard on Hermione's fingers and I buck my hips up into her and throw my head back. I have never cum this hard before nor as long. I stay rigid riding out the waves of bliss for what feels like 15 minutes.

Finally I collapse back onto the bed. Hermione is just hovering over me watching me come back to her. Her fingers are still inside me. My body held onto her and she couldn't pull out. I love the feeling of her inside me.

I just lay there catching my breath and staring up at the ceiling. After I relax a little, Hermione can finally remove her fingers from me. When she does a flood escapes from me, I have a small aftershock and moan loudly. Hermione quickly sheds her pj's and climbs up next to me.

"You are so incredible." Hermione whispers in my ear. I just smile at her and reach up and grab her head and pull her down to me. I kiss her fiercely.

As we kiss I slide us farther onto the bed. I flip us over so I am on top. I bend down and kiss her hard again. We entangle our tongues together. While we kiss I position myself between Hermione's legs. I glide my hands all over her body squeezing her breasts when I reach them. I tweak her nipples and she moans into my mouth. She turns her head so she can breathe I just keep kissing her cheek and neck. Her hands are all over my back grabbing and scratching lightly. My hands are now on her thighs I take her left leg and lift it up then I straddle her right thigh and slide up her leg causing Hermione to moan and push her leg up into my wet center. I moan in response. I sit up and look down at Hermione. She looks up at me and smiles. She grabs my ass hard and squeezes, I hiss as her nails dig in but not deep enough to draw blood. She pulls me closer to her and I gladly help. Our hard swollen clits touch with a lightening shock. I almost cum and I think Hermione almost does too. I start grinding against Hermione. She grinds back. I look and see she has her eyes shut and is tossing her head side to side, moaning and whimpering. I am moaning with each thrust as well. I push Hermione's left leg back as I lean forward. I want o kiss her so bad. When I push her leg back it causes her to open up more and her sweet clit to stick out farther. So as I grind and push myself over her I stimulate her more and more.

"Oh Merlin, Anna" Hermione moans out, before she grabs my head and pulls me down to her then thrusts her tongue into my mouth. She tastes amazing. I moan into her mouth. She sucks my lower lip into her mouth and nibbles on it. Her kissing is so exotic, it may be simple kissing but since it is Hermione who is kissing me it makes it feel exotic. As we continue to kiss Hermione slides her hands from my head down my back and to my ass. As she grabs it and pulls me farther into her, I gladly thrust harder into her. I pick up my pace as our clits rub against each other. Hermione moves her hand to my back as I am doing what she wants me to do. I lift my head away from hers and prop myself above her on my hands and I move faster and harder. I am close and need to cum with Hermione so bad. I grunt and groan as I grow closer and closer to climax. I hear Hermione whimper and moan as she nears her own orgasm.

I look down at Hermione and see she has her eyes closed. "Open your eyes I want to look into them." I say. She opens her eyes and looks at me. She looks deep into my own eyes. "I love you" I lean down and give Hermione a quick kiss.

"I love you." She says back as my lips leave hers. Sudden a white light starts to fill the room it is emitting from both me and Hermione. It grows brighter and brighter as we near total bliss. I push harder and harder for a few more thrusts then simultaneously Hermione and me cum. I throw my head back and scream.

"Hermione!"

"Anna!" Hermione screams just as loud. The room is a blinding white and I feel as if I am floating in the air. I have never experienced anything like this in my life. I have no words to describe what I am feeling. The light disappears and I collapse onto Hermione's chest. We both breathe heavily as we recover. I listen to Hermione's heart beat return to normal. I feel her stroke my hair while I lay on her. I lift my head to look at her. She looks at me and smiles her gorgeous smile. "I love you" she says in a low whispered tone.

"Love you too, thank you." I say in return.

"For what" she wants to know why I thanked her.

"Thank you for loving me and everything that just happen and for what will happen."

"Awww, you are so incredible." She kisses my lips gently, then places my head back on her chest. "Let's get some rest tomorrow is the first day of the rest of our lives together."

"Mhm." I can hardly keep my eyes open. As soon as she starts stroking my hair again I fall into a deep rest filled sleep knowing I am being held in the arms of the woman I am going to spend the rest of my life with.

* * *

_Silencio -_ Magically silences the target of the spell


	7. The First Morning

Magic of the Heart  
The First Morning

* * *

After that night everyone in Gryffindor tower knew that Hermione Granger had a lover. They only knew because Hermione and I forgot to put up a silencing spell after the door was locked. I know it totally spaced my mind once I saw Hermione standing there so Hermione must have forgotten too. It's too late now to fix it so I guess once we leave her room our relationship is out of the bag. We never really discussed if we were going to be open with our relationship, I hoped we would but now we have to decide what to do.

* * *

I wake up with a soft warm body under me. I smile and remember all that has happened in the last few hours. I turn my head and bury my nose in her skin and breathe in her aroma. Her scent is like my own special elixir of life, I can't live without it and I live for it, I live for her.

I feel Hermione start to stir under me. I lift my head off her chest and look up at her. She looks down at me as she stretches her arms above her head. She releases a sexy groan as she wakes up her muscles. I smile at her and she smiles back. I look deep in her big brown eyes; I see a twinkle in them that wasn't there before last night. I stretch my head up to hers and kiss her pink plump lips.

"Mmm morning." I moan when I move my lips from hers.

"Morning" Hermione says back, her voice full of content. "Sleep well?"

"Mmhmm. Best sleep of my life." I smile

"Good. Now can you please get off before I pee in bed." She says helping me roll off of her. I giggle and roll over to the other side of the bed. I watch Hermione move quickly to the bathroom. I stare at her ass as she walks. I smile to myself thinking I have such a sexy girlfriend. She walks in and disappears.

I get up off the bed and make my way to the bathroom too. I walk in and past Hermione who is washing her hands in the sink. I pull open the door of the shower and reach in to turn on the water. I can feel Hermione looking at me through the mirror. I hear her quietly moan right before the water starts flowing. I stand back and test the temperature of the water with my hand. I turn my head slightly to see what Hermione is doing. I see her just standing there watching me. I turn completely around and look at her. Her eyes are roaming up and down my body. Our eyes meet and I see the lust in her eyes. Suddenly she rushes me and pushes me back into the shower. She jumps onto me and she kisses me hard. I catch her and hold her so we don't fall to the floor. I hit the wall hard but Hermione just keeps kissing me. I am a little shocked by her actions but I'm not complaining. Hermione moves her lips to my neck. Her hand sliding down my body, she slides her fingers through my wet curls.

"Mmm Hermione…what are…you… doing?" I moan and stagger my words as Hermione sucks on my neck and strokes my pubis.

"Loving you what do you think I'm doing?" she moves her lips from my neck for a second then returns to her work.

"Distracting me from getting ready for school." I smile. Hermione lifts her lips to mine then away to answer me. Her fingers now teasing to slide across my throbbing clit.

"Well I don't want to be doing that now since it is your first day here. It might look bad to be late." She smiles and moves to turn away, removing her hand from between my thighs. I whimper and grab her around her waist and hold her in place.

"Well then you would be late too Miss Granger and that might make you look bad since you are a prefect." I grin and pull Hermione into a deep passionate kiss.

"Mmmm" Hermione moans. "You're right so let's finish this shower quickly…" I cut her off by devouring her lips and sliding my other hand between her thighs and straight into her dripping pussy. "Aaaahhhhh!" Hermione screams as she throws her head back. I smile at my sneakiness. I enter her with two fingers and move in and out of her. Hermione just moans totally in coherent about our conversation that was in progress.

"You want to have a quick shower so I guess I'll have to stop." I move to remove my fingers from her. She grabs my wrist and holds me in place. She stares me straight in the eye.

"If you stop what you are doing I will hurt you" she growls.

I smile and return to pleasing Hermione. She starts bucking her hips into me forcing me farther into her. I feel her walls start to twitch and tighten. I just smile and watch Hermione's face as she cums. She gasps and groans as she does. Her eyes closed and her head tilted back. Once she finally stops spasming in my arms she falls forward and rests her head on my chest under my chin. I keep my fingers inside her; I just love the feeling of being inside her. As Hermione rests and recovers I move us under the water.

The warm stream of water flows down Hermione's back. She moans as I move my hand over her back massaging gently. Finally and reluctantly I slide my fingers from their warm wet home. Hermione whimpers at the loss. I rinse my hand in the water then add it to her back and continue rubbing her back.

After a few minutes I lean Hermione back under the water to get her head wet. I hold her around her waist with one arm and use my other arm to stroke her hair getting it wet. Hermione moans as I gently clean her. I have never been so gentle with someone like this before and Hermione has never been treated like this before. I just feel like I have to take care of her and pamper her and please her in anyway shape and form.

After making sure Hermione is all clean and rinsed I wash my own hair and body while Hermione continues to rest on my chest. I feel as if she has fallen asleep but I know she hasn't because she gently strokes my back the whole time. I reach behind me and turn the water off. Hermione straightens up and looks deep into my eyes.

"What just happened?" she asks me

"I don't know."

"That was the most amazing shower I have ever had. And I couldn't let go of you. It was as if I had to touch you nonstop like my magic was intertwined with yours."

"I know." I lean forward and kiss Hermione softly on the lips. I open the door and move to leave but Hermione quickly grabs my hand and squeezes it hard. I look at her face, her eyes are closed as if she was praying but her face had a slight twinge to it. I see her other arm holding her stomach. I quickly take her face in my hands a tilt her head to look at me. "Hermione, love? What's wrong? Are you OK?" she just stands there silently. "Mione?" I ask again. Hermione just shakes her head and then opens her eyes. I see she is in pain. I look down at her stomach then I see blood rundown the inside of her leg and onto the shower floor. I feel panic run through my body and forget about everything except getting Hermione to Madam Pomfrey. I scoop Hermione up in my arms and carry her to our bed. I lay her down and cast a drying spell on us. I quickly throw on my pj's and wrap Hermione up in the blanket. I pick her up and she wraps her arms around my neck. "It's going to be OK love" I try to comfort Hermione as she buries her face in my neck. I run towards the door. "_Alohomora!_" I shout and her door unlocks and opens. I run into the commons room.

Harry and Ron are sitting on the couch in front of the fire. They look up and see fear on my face and a pale Hermione in my arms. I just run past them and out the portrait. I sprint as fast as I can to the hospital wing. Ron and Harry look at each other then jump off the couch and run after me and Hermione.

* * *

"HELP! Madam Pomfrey Help!" I shout as I run in to the hospital and lay Hermione on a bed. Madam Pomfrey rushes over.

"Miss Larson what is going on?" she hurries to Hermione's bed.

"I don't know we just finished our shower and were getting out when Hermione got a look of pain on her face then I saw blood run down her leg. She looked at me and I could tell that this wasn't normal." I have tears streaming down my face as I stroke Hermione's hand and look at her face. Her eyes are looking back at mine but they are filled with worry for me and pain. Madam Pomfy quickly gets a potion to stop the pain.

"Here Miss Granger drink this." She hands Hermione the vial. Hermione takes it and drinks it.

"Thanks" Hermione says weakly and hands the vial back. Madam Pomfrey starts to uncover Hermione so she can cast a spell to find out what is wrong with Hermione.

The doors fly open and Ron and Harry rush inside. They see Hermione naked and quickly halt.

"GET OUT!" I turn and yell at them. I don't want them seeing Hermione naked. I hear Hermione chuckle as the boys stop, turn and sprint out.

"You didn't have you yell." Hermione says to me. I turn and look back to her.

"Oh Mione, are you alright. It was me wasn't it, I hurt you didn't I. I should have taken mine own advise and stopped." Hermione reaches her hand up and strokes my cheek.

"No you did nothing wrong. You didn't hurt me in the least. You did quite the opposite actually." She smiles at me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two but I need to do a very invasive spell to see what caused the bleeding. It is almost like a muggle pelvic exam but with a spell instead." I look to Hermione. "Now Miss Granger would you like Miss Larson to leave because I need you to lift your knees and open your legs so I can do this."

"No, no Anna can stay it's not if she hasn't seen it before." I turn bright red.

"OK" Madam Pomfrey stares at me. I just look back at Hermione and hold her hand and give her a look that says 'I can't believe you just said that.' "OK Miss Granger you are going to feel pressure and slight cramping while I conduct this spell. Hermione nods and grabs my hand harder as Madam Pomfrey starts the spell. Hermione hisses.

"Its OK love I'm here." I use my other hand to stroke Hermione's damp forehead. After a few minutes I see Hermione's face relax and her grip loosen. Madam Pomfrey gets a clean blanket and covers Hermione. "What is it Madam Pomfrey?" I ask looking to Hogwarts' best healer.

"I'm sorry but I have found nothing wrong with Miss Granger."

"Nothing, what do you mean nothing. I saw her pain and felt it. She was bleeding find out what is wrong with her!" I shout and move to get up, but Hermione pulls on my arm to stay. I look over to Hermione.

"Love, I'm alright that's all that matters. Maybe it had something to do with that light last night."

"What light was that?" Madam Pomfrey butts in.

"There was a blinding white light that was being emitted from us as we made love last night right before we climaxed." Hermione answers I just turn another shade of red. I hate talking about my sex life in public. OK I do tease but I never actually go out and say I had sex. I turn my head away from Madam Pomfrey's gaze.

"That is very interesting that may be the cause but there are many different reasons for a light to appear while a couple is copulating. I'll have to do some research." Pomfrey looks over to Hermione and I. "well you are free to go Miss Granger, there are robes in the drawer over there." pointing to a cupboard. "If it should happen again please come straight here." We both nod and she leaves. I get up and get Hermione some robes.

"Thanks." Hermione says as I hand her the robes.

"Are you sure you want to leave I mean you could stay here and rest and I'll tell your professors that you are ill." I really want her to stay in bed and not move.

"I'm fine. It could have been me ovulating but it has never been that painful before that is why I was scared."

"You're absolutely positive you want to get out of bed. I don't want you hurting later and bleed more." I am worried about her so much. She turns to face me after finishing getting dressed.

"I am sure love." She lifts her hand to my cheek and strokes her thumb along my cheekbone. I lean my head into her touch.

"Alright, I'm just worried you know."

"I know. Now let's go get some breakfast and our books. Besides we have to find Ron and harry since you scared them. I bet they are half way to London by now." Hermione laughs. I look at her smile and laugh too.

"OK let's go but I am carrying all your books no arguing." I take Hermione's hand from my face and bring her palm to my lips. I kiss her palm then rub her wrist on my cheek. I just love the feel of her skin. No matter where I touch her it is as smooth as silk. After I am satisfied I lower our hands and lean in to kiss Hermione. It's just a gentle chaste kiss showing that I love her and I am glad she is OK. We walk out of the hospital wing hand in hand.


	8. Hermione's Birthday

**A/N: This chapter contains severe adult themes and should be only read by adults 18 years and older.**

* * *

Magic of the Heart  
Hermione's Birthday

* * *

Today is Hermione's 18th birthday. Luckily it falls on a Saturday so I can go to Hogsmeade and get her a gift but I have no idea what to get her. I asked her and all she said that having me in her life is all she ever wanted. Of course I started to tear up then I kissed her and that turned into a more heated kiss, which led to us making love. I swear that woman makes me the horniest I have ever been in my life. Anyways I don't know what to get her. I was thinking about maybe some new quills but that doesn't seem very romantic. I guess I'll ask Luna and Ginny for help.

* * *

After we get up I head to the Great Hall for breakfast while Hermione has to tend to her Prefect duties. I figure it's a good time to ask Ginny and Luna for help. I enter the hall and see Luna sitting next to Ginny and Neville at the Gryffindor table.

"Morning" I say as I sit down.

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Morning'" they all answer.

"How are you all today?" I ask

"Good, how about you?" Luna asks

"Great." I reply

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny wonders

"Oh, she had some things to do. You know being a Prefect, always go go go." I smile.

"Yeah I remember when Percy was a Prefect, always doing something." Says Ginny. "So have you got a present for Hermione yet?"

"No I have no idea what to get her. I was thinking maybe some new quills or something but that just doesn't seem very personal and romantic. I have also looked for a book or something but nothing seems good enough for her. Sometimes I wonder if I am even good enough for her." I sigh

"Oh love of course you are good enough for me. You are my everything I can't live without you." Hermione hugs me from behind then turns me to look at her. She sits in my lap and holds my face to look at her. I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her. "I love you and that's all I need from you for my birthday is that you love me."

"Well duh, how could I not love you, you minx? You stole my heart the moment I say you, and I never want it back."

"Well, see there I already got my gift from you" Hermione leans in and kisses me hard and passionately. Ron and Harry and the others all start whooping and hollering at us. I smile into Hermione's lips and blush. Hermione stops kissing me and leans in and whispers into my ear. "And I'll thank you for it properly tonight." She then kisses my cheek and moves off my lap.

* * *

We all finish eating and get ready to head to hogsmeade for the day. We all walk together me holding Hermione's hand and leading the group. Ron, Harry and Ginny way in back talking Quiddith and Neville and Luna discussing it is that they talk about.

When we get to Hogsmeade we split in our own directions after agreeing to meet at The Three Broomsticks for lunch and a few butter beers.

Hermione and I make our way to the bookstore first. Of course Hermione has to look at the newest books but I don't mind I love watching her when she reads. After awhile and me holding an arm full of books that Hermione has to have we are ready to go.

"Hi there, did you two find everything alright?" the lady at the pay counter says.

"Yes I think we found more than enough." I say dropping the book onto the counter, having them almost topple over.

"OK your total is 5 11 23." The cashier says ringing up the books. Hermione reaches into her bag to get out her money bag. I reach over and stop her.

"No, I am getting these. Today I am spoiling you." Hermione opens her mouth to protest. I put my finger on her lips to stop her. "Ah ah ah. No arguing today is your birthday and I am paying." I lean over kissing her softly then I get out the 5 Galleons 11 Sickles and 23 Kunts to pay. After I pay I grab the bag and we leave the store.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asks once we are outside.

"I told you today is your birthday and I am going to spoil you rotten." I smile a big grin. "Plus I kinda love ya." I wink. She smiles back then takes my face in her warm hands and pulls me to a kiss. I lower the bag to the ground not breaking our lips. I straighten up then wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer. Hermione moves her fingers into my hair and I start rubbing her back.

"Ewww, blood-traitor and mud-blood lesbians." We hear the voice of Pansy Parkinson. We separate and look over at her and her fellow Slytherins. "You two just wait till the Dark Lord returns you two will be the first to go. And that's a promise not a threat." She laughs her cackling haggled laugh. Then we see Draco Malfoy look over at us and mouth 'Sorry' and lower his head. Draco only uses his bad boy image as a front he really is very nice. I've gotten the chance to talk to him a little. He and Ginny seem to have a thing for each other. Him and Harry have been friends since first year but try to hide their friendship because of Draco's family and house mates.

After the Slytherins move along I look at Hermione and see she is upset. "Oh its OK love, I'll protect you." I pull her tighter to me and she rests her head on my chest. I know how she hates being called a mud-blood and me being called a blood-traitor because I am dating her. We stand in the middle of the road just holding each other. "Come on lets go Scrivenshaft's and then to meet everyone." She nods into my chest and then pulls back a little. I lean in and place a chaste kiss on her lips and stroke her cheek with my thumb. "I love you." I say looking deep in her eyes.

"I love you too." Hermione says in a quiet tone. She smiles and then moves back a little. I bend over and get the bag. Once I straighten up I wrap my other arm around Hermione's waist and she wraps her arm around my waist.

* * *

It is a quarter till noon when Hermione and I arrive at The Three Broomsticks. We are the first ones there. We sit at the large corner booth and wait for the others to arrive. We wait to get our drinks until the others arrive.

As we sit I hold Hermione's hand and stroke the back of it with my thumb. She leans on me and rests her head on my shoulder. She squeezes my hand and I smile. I turn my head and kiss the top of her head. She lifts her head and looks at me after I do. I lean in and kiss her lips. She turns her body so she can get in a better angle. Hermione lifts her free hand to my face and strokes my cheek as we kiss. I lift her legs and place them over my lap and place my hand on her thigh. I gently stroke her legs up and down. I feel Hermione lick and nip at my lower lip. I groan and open my mouth to Hermione's probing tongue. She licks my tongue with hers. She tastes so sweet. I slide my hand up her side and under her shirt. I caress her warm stomach. She moans into my mouth.

"Can't you two get a room?" Ron says scaring us causing Hermione to jump off my lap.

"Merlin! Ron! Don't do that!" Hermione shouts and she holds her chest as her heart slows back down.

"That was mean Ron you shouldn't have done that." Harry says as he and Ginny pull up some chairs to join us. "But you two really do need to cool it a little. It was getting a little hot." Harry smirks. "OW!" he shouts as Hermione kicks him under the table. "There's no need for violence."

"It's my birthday and I can make out with my girlfriend when and where I want so…hmm" Hermione sticks her tongue out at Harry and Ron.

The waiter comes over. "So what can I get you all to drink?" she asks

"5 butter beers please." Harry says for all of us.

"No I think I'll just have a pumpkin juice please." We all look at Hermione.

"But you love butter beer Hermione."Ron says.

"Yeah I know but I feel like a juice today."

"I'll have one too please." I say.

"Ok so 3 butter beers and 2 pumpkin juices coming right up." She leaves to get our drinks.

"You can have butter beer if you want." Hermione says to me.

"No I'm good. If you're not drinking then I'm not either." I smile. She smiles back. The waitress brings us our drinks and brings us the day's lunch special. We all eat and talk. We laugh and kid around for a few more hours before we head back to Hogwarts.

* * *

When we return from our day out everyone heads to the common room, but I and Hermione stay outside in the courtyard for a little while. I sit down and lean up against a tree and Hermione sits between my legs and leans against me. I wrap my arms around her and rest them on her flat stomach. She places her hands on mine. She sighs.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing."

"Then why did you sigh?"

"I just feel so content. I feel as if I am home when I'm with you, like this is where I was born to be, in your arms always." I smile at Hermione's revelation. Hermione turns her head to look at me. "I love you so much Anna. My heart and soul are complete. I always felt like half of me was missing until I met you. Do you believe in soul mates and soul bonding?"

"I love you too, and yes I do believe in soul mates and soul bonding. I told you that after the first time I kissed you." I smile. "Do you think we are soul mates and we are somehow soul bonded?"

"I do. I really do believe we are." I lean down and kiss her. This kiss just stays chaste and gentle. "Will you always be mine?" Hermione asks once our lips separate.

"Yes I will always be yours. Will you be mine always?"

"I will." She kisses me again. Our eyes close as we kiss and hold onto one another. Our lips part and we just go back to resting against the tree.

The clock tolls letting us know it is time for supper. Hermione gets up and helps me up. I take her hand and we walk to the great hall to eat.

"I'm hungry when is the food going to be served." Says Hermione.

"Wow Hermione I swear you are hungrier that Ron." Ginny comments. We all laugh besides Ron.

The food appears and we all eat.

After supper we all walk back to Gryffindor tower and hang in the commons.

* * *

About an hour later I feel Hermione playing with my shirt hem and teasing my skin underneath. She leans over and whispers into my ear. "I am so hot right now you have no idea what I want to do to your body." She licks my ear and sucks my lobe into her mouth, my eyes shoot open. She knows that I get so turned on when she does that. I quickly grab her hand and stand up.

"OK everyone, good night. I have a lot of homework to do tomorrow so I'm off to bed." I rush past everyone and make my way to Hermione's and my room. I drag Hermione behind me.

"Why does Hermione have to go too? It's her birthday and we all got presents for her?" Ron says clueless to what is going on.

"I'm kind of tired too. Being out all day and our walk made me tired. If you want I'll open them tomorrow when I can really appreciate them. OK Ron?"

"All right you're the birthday girl whatever you want to do." She shrugs his shoulder.

"Oh I know exactly what I want to do." Hermione winks at me and licks her lips. I turn back to continue to our room. I rush in and pull Hermione behind me.

I close and lock the door and silently cast a silencing spell on the room. I push Hermione up against the door once that is all done. I crash my lips to hers as we devour each other. We quickly undress and make our way to the bed. Hermione pushes me down onto the bed but she doesn't climb on top like usual. I try to pull her onto me but she moves out of my reach. She picks up her want and casts a binding spell.

"_Incarcerous Bombycina"_ suddenly my wrists and ankles are tied to the four bed posts with silk ropes. I pull and tug to get loose but nothing happens. "You aren't getting out that easily my pet. I told you this morning I am going to thank you for everything and this is how I am going to do it. I know you like this and so do I. you may be a top when we make love but you are really a submissive." Hermione walks around the bed grazing her nails all over my hot skin.

"Yes." I hiss as she teases my stiff nipple. Hermione gets on the bed next to me and leans over me. Her hair falling around her face, she flips it out of the way and leans in farther and lightly kisses my lips. I want to deepen the kiss but she pulls back and smiles at me. She kisses my cheek then my neck and down over my body. She kisses every inch of my body avoiding my most sensitive spots. I squirm trying to get her to touch me where I want her.

After she is done kissing my body I am so hot. I can feel my wetness escaping from me and dripping onto the bed. I know she can smell what she is doing to me. Hermione sits up and looks at me. Her eyes are large dark saucers. I see the desire in them. She wants me just as much as I need her. She moves over me and straddles my hips. Her heat is so amazing. I moan.

"Merlin Hermione you are so hot." I strain on my bonds to touch her. She just smiles at me and slides her hands up my abdomen and she grabs my breasts. I groan and almost scream as she tweaks my nipples. I love it when she plays with my nipples. She squeezes them and pulls them and twists them. I buck my hips up into her, making her tug harder. I gasp and moan.

"You like that?" she smirks at me. I nod. She twists them hard. I scream out. "I can't hear you. You like it when I play with your hard little nipples?"

"Y…y…yes." I barely get the word out.

"Good." She pulls them straight up and releases them making my breasts slightly bounce. "I know what else you like too." She smirks and reaches behind her and dips her fingers into my wet curls. I arch off the bed and gasp. "You are so wet love. I love how you get so wet for me." Hermione smirks and slides a finger into my slit and over my swollen clit. I groan and tug at my restraints again even knowing I can't break them. She slowly strokes me and then enters me with two fingers.

"Ohhh! Yes! Hermione!"

She slowly moves in and out of me.

"Are you close pet? Do you want me make you cum?" she says in a low sensual voice.

"Please…please make me cum. I need you." I writhe under her wanting and needing her to make me cum hard.

"Since you asked nicely I will let you." She smiles and makes me cum by curling her fingers and pressing her thumb to my clit. I groan and moan unable to make any comprehensible words.

I ride my wave of orgasmic bliss while Hermione watches. I finally release a sigh once I return. I open my eyes and look at Hermione. She smiles and removes her fingers from me and lies on top of me.

"I love you." She says gentle kissing my lips.

"I love you too 'Mione. Happy birthday love." I smile and she kisses me again. "Can you untie me now I want to touch you so bad?"

"Nope not yet. I'm not done with you yet." Hermione smirks and reaches for her wand. She stands up above me one leg on either side of my hips. "I want to be fucked but not like we normally do it. Have you heard of the Lesbian Penis spell?" she asks. My eyes shoot wide I have but I have never used it.

"Yes."

"I want you to fuck me with a big fat cock but not a dildo I want your cock in me. Will you let me cast this spell on you and have you grant my birthday wish?"

"Yes, anything you want. I am yours and my body is yours to be used at you wish." I hear her moan then she waves her wand over my lower abdomen.

"_Lesbius verpa"_ Hermione says and I feel my body changing. I lift my head and look down and see I now have a large erect penis. Hermione looks down and I hear her groan at the sight below her. She drops her wand to her floor and moves between my wide spread legs. She kneels before my 7 ½ inch erect cock. She takes it in her hand as gently strokes it. I gasp as soon as she touches it.

"Oh Merlin!"

"Feel good?" she looks at me and smirks. I nod and she quickens her pace. She rubs her thumb over the tip causing me to buck up. She smiles and leans over. She licks the tip with her tongue. I am in heaven. She lowers her mouth over my new manhood. I feel everything, every movement of her tongue, her sucking every inch. I groan and moan.

"Please" I beg I want more.

"What do you want my pet?" she sits up and I feel the cool air swirl around my hot cock. I feel it twitch. "You want me to fuck you?" I nod. "You want to be in me and feel my hot wet pussy?"

"Yesss." I groan as she moves to position herself over me. She smiles and takes me and moves my cock to her entrance. She slowly lowers herself onto me. I groan as I am enveloped in her heat.

"You fill me up so good love." Hermione moans as her take my whole length into her. I buck my hips up to meet her. She groans and starts moving back and forth grinding her clit on my stomach.

"Oh Hermione. You have no idea how good you feel." I moan. She starts moving up and down on my hard shaft. I can't take in any more and Hermione can since it. She waves her hand over me and the silk ropes disappear. My hands immediately go to her hips and hold her at I thrust deep into her.

"Anna yes you are so good. Fuck me, fuck me hard." Hermione screams as I move faster and harder. I need to cum again so bad but I want to cum with her. I take her and roll us over so I am on top of her in the missionary position. I push her legs up and over my shoulders as a get in a better position to enter her. I thrust hard and fast. "Oh Anna harder. I need you…faster." I grant her wishes and go harder and faster. I reach around her leg and take her clit between my thumb and forefinger. I jerk it and rub it bringing her closer to bliss.

"Hermione you feel so good. I love you so much." I groan

"I…love…you…to. Oh I'm going to cum. Make me cum Anna. Fuck me."

"Anything you want." I fuck her hard and fast. I feel her starting to tighten around me.

"I'm cumming. Aaaahhhh!" Hermione screams. "Aaaannnnnnnnaaaa!" she cums and clamps around me making me cum with her. I feel a jet of hot liquid empty from me and fill Hermione. I thrust a couple more times slowly and I come down from my high. I collapse onto Hermione. I place my head over her heart and listen to her heart beat slow. She wraps her arms around me and holds me tight. I feel my cock soften inside her.

After awhile I lift my head and look down at Hermione. I smile at her and lean down to kiss her. She smiles back and kisses me back. After our kiss I roll off of her and slip out of her. I hear her whimper as I do. I look down and see my flaccid cock covered in my cum. I reach down between Hermione's legs and scoop some of my cum on my fingers. She whimpers when I do. I bring my fingers to her lips and she licks them clean. She sucks all the white cream off my fingers. She moans.

"You are so amazing." I say and look at her.

"So are you."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"That isn't possible cause I love you more." I say.

"Oh let me win it is my birthday." She pouts.

"Actually it isn't it is just past midnight but I'll let you win cause I love you more and will gladly let you win almost everything." I smirk. She laughs and pushes me over on my back.

"I do love you with a cock but I want you back to your own anatomy." She rolls back over and picks her wand up off the floor. "_Finite incantatem"_ my cock disappears leaving my neatly trimmed pussy in place. "Much better." She smiles and rests her head on my shoulder. She drapes her arm and leg over me and scoots closer. I grab our blanket and toss it over us. I hold her as we both fall into a deep sleep. Awaiting the new day and what it brings to us.

* * *

_Incarcerous Bombycina_ - binds with silk ropes

_Lesbius_ _verpa_ - allows witches to have a temporary penis

_Finite incantatem_ - stops currently operating spell effects


	9. Forever

Magic of the Heart  
Forever

* * *

School is going great. Classes are tough but with Hermione's help I have been getting through. When Hermione and I are together nothing can separate us. Of course Hermione and I are never apart for long when we do get separated. I sleep in her room with her every night. Everyone already knows we are together so I just moved my belongings to her room. We make love almost daily unless we fall asleep after studying then we just cuddle and spoon. We sleep in the nude no need to where pj's unless one of us wants to do a striptease for the other. It's hard to believe that we have been together for almost two months, it feels like we have been together forever.

* * *

One morning a week before Halloween Hermione jumps out of bed and right to the bathroom. I am startled by her sudden movement. I then hear her retching in the toilet and rush to her side. I gather her hair out of her face and hold it behind her so she doesn't get vomit on it. Once her hair is secure I get our bathrobes and drape Hermione's over her then put mine on. I sit there next to her rubbing her back as she finally stops and recovers. She leans against me and I just hold her. I get a cool washcloth and wipe her face off. I kiss her forehead.

"It's OK love. You are all better now." I hug her and kiss her head again.

"Thank you, love" she says weakly and tries to smile.

"Come on. I am going to take you to the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey check you out." Hermione tries to protest. "No don't even start; you are not going to classes today. I'll have Dobby watch you while I am gone and I will get your homework and notes for you."

"OK." She sounds sad.

"No need to be sad. It's probably just a stomach bug." I lean in and kiss her forehead again. "Now let's get you into some comfy clothes and to see Madam Pomfrey." I help Hermione back to the bedroom then get her some clothes to wear. I get my school robes on and grab my books. Hermione gets her clothes on and lies on the bed waiting for me to get ready. She watches me dress.

"You are too good to me you know." She says looking at me.

"No you are the one who is good to me. I never really knew happiness till I met you. I love you Mione." I finish dressing and move back over to the bed and sit next to Hermione and lean over her.

"Oh Anna, I love you too. Nothing is ever going to come between us." She reaches up and cups my face then pulls me down in to a gentle kiss. "Mmm I just love kissing you" she smiles.

"Me too but you are still going to the hospital wing." I say and Hermione pouts.

"Fine but I am expecting a treat from you in return." She grins at me.

"Oh of course as long as Madam Pomfrey says you are OK." I smile and get up. "Now come on love I can't be late for class and I want to make sure you get to the hospital wing alright." Once Hermione is up and ready I grab my bag and take her hand and we walk out the door. Harry and Ron are waiting for us in the commons.

"Hermione are you ok? Why aren't you ready for class?" Ron says as soon as he sees Hermione not in her school robes.

"She's not feeling well this morning guys." I answer for Hermione

"Hey I can answer for myself." She looks at me then to the boys. "I have a stomach bug so Anna is walking me to Madam Pomfrey to get me some anti-nausea potion ok." Hermione says with a slightly irritated tone.

"Oh OK." Harry says. Hermione drops my hand and walks out the portrait.

"What is up with her?" Ron says watching Hermione leave.

"I have no idea guys. She woke up and got sick then she was fine. I have no idea where that just came from but I should go I want to make sure she gets to the hospital wing. See you in class."I run off after Hermione.

"Hermione!" I shout after Hermione as I see she is walking at a fast pace down the hallway. "Hermione, wait." I chase after her and finally catch up to her. I place my hand on her shoulder to get her to stop. She stops and turns to me and buries her face in my shoulder and starts crying. "What…Hermione what's wrong?" I wrap my arms around her hold her tight.

"I don't know" she cries harder. "I have been feeling really emotional lately, I've been trying to hide it from you but I don't know this morning I just can't control it."

"Aww, you never have to hide anything from me, I'm here for you."

"I know it's just I feel so confused, I'm overly excited one minute then next I want to rip someone's head off." Hermione cries harder into my shoulder. I move us over to a bench and sit us down. I sit down and lift Hermione onto my lap and slowly rock her back and forth calming her down. Students keep walking by staring at us. I don't care and Hermione is just crying herself out. After about 10 minutes the hallways are empty and it's just me and Hermione. I hear footsteps coming down the hallway I look up and see Professor McGonagall walk our way.

"Miss Larson, Miss Granger is everything alright?" she comes and checks on us.

"I'm not really sure professor. Hermione got sick this morning and I was taking her to see Madam Pomfrey before class then she suddenly had a meltdown. I'll be in class as soon as I know Hermione is safe in the hospital wing."

"No Anna, don't leave me. I need you. Please don't go!" Hermione starts crying again.

"Love, I can't I have to go to classes." I wipe the tears from Hermione's cheeks.

"Miss Larson take Miss Granger to the hospital wing then back to your room. You both have the day off." I look up at Professor McGonagall.

"But, Professor."

"No, I see Miss Granger is in need of your assistance today. I will inform both of your teachers. Now go and I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Thank you Professor." I say.

"Thanks." Hermione quietly says and Professor McGonagall heads down the hallway.

"Are you better now?" I ask Hermione as she sits up in my lap. She nods and then stands up. I stand and take her hand and squeeze it and we head off to the hospital wing.

* * *

"Miss Larson, Miss Granger to what do I owe this visit." Madam Pomfrey says when we walk in.

"Hermione woke up vomiting so I brought her here to have her checked out."

"Alright Miss Granger will you please lie on the bed. And you Miss Larson can get to class." Pomfrey points to a bed and gets her bibs and bobs out to check over Hermione.

"No! She can't go I need her here." Hermione seems panicky.

"Shh it's alright I'm not going anywhere. Professor McGonagall said I could look after Hermione today." I sit next to Hermione and take her hand then look at Madam Pomfrey.

"Alright if you have permission to not be in class then you may stay. But I need you to stand behind the curtain while I do my examination. I nod and move.

"I'll be right over here Mione; it will all be over with soon." I smile back at Hermione. And she grins at me. I sit and wait. After what feels like forever Madam Pomfrey moves the curtain out of the way and I rush to Hermione's side. She grins meekly at me. "What wrong with Hermione Madam Pomfrey?"

"I could find nothing wrong with Miss Granger. No potions or hexes in her I tested her for any illnesses and again nothing. I guess it is just a stomach bug and should go away in a couple of days." She looks over to Hermione. "I'm going to give you a potion to ease the nausea for now. If it should continue come right here and we'll try something else." Madam Pomfrey hands Hermione a potion, Hermione takes it and drinks it.

"Yuck" Hermione makes a sour face as she swallows the potion.

"Now I want you to go back to your room and rest. That potion will make you sleepy. Miss Larson I trust you will come and get me if Miss Granger worsens?"

"Yes Madam. I'll take care of Hermione and will let you know if her condition gets worse. Thanks so much for everything." I smile and help Hermione out of bed. I look to Madam Pomfrey and smile. Hermione wraps her arm around my waist and leans her head on my shoulder. I grab my books and wrap my arm around Hermione. We walk back to our room.

* * *

We get back to the common room and find it empty. Everyone is at their classes. I open the door to our room and let Hermione enter first. She heads straight for the bed. She plops down and lays back. I kneel in front of her and take her foot and remove her shoes then the other. I stand and lift her legs onto the bed. I take a hold of Hermione's pants and slide them off her. Once they are off I take the blanket and cover Hermione up. She rolls onto her side and sighs. I sit down behind her and rub her back. After about 10 minutes I get up.

"Where you going?" Hermione asks rolling over to look in my direction.

"I'm going to go to the kitchen and get something to eat since I missed breakfast."

"Oh OK." Hermione said sadly.

"I'll be right back love. You go to sleep and I'll be back in no time." I move back over to Hermione and stroke her face. "I love you" I lean down and kiss her chaste on the lips.

"I love you too. Can you bring me some lox and toast? Please?" Hermione gives me her puppy dog eyes.

"But you just threw up. I don't think that's a good idea maybe just some dry toast."

"I'm craving lox and cream cheese and toast. Please?" she pouts. I can't resist that look.

"Fine but if you get sick again don't forget I told you so." I go back over to the bed. "I love you, even if you are a stubborn pain in my back side." I smile.

"Hey now! You can be just as bad as me" she hits my arm. She smiles and pulls me down to kiss her. "I love you too."

"Be right back." I get up and leave shaking my head. I got to the kitchen and get us our food. I can't believe she wants that rich food but I get it for her. Lately she has been a little cranky at me if I do something wrong so I just do as I'm told. I get the food and return to our room.

I enter and hear Hermione softly snoring. She doesn't believe me when I tell her she has a cute snore. I set her food on the desk and cast a charm on it to keep it fresh till she wakes up. I grab my transfiguration book and go out to the common room to read while I eat.

* * *

About an hour later I go back into the room to check on Hermione. I see the food is still on the desk but she isn't in bed. I hear a noise in the bathroom. I hope she isn't getting sick again so I rush over to the door. I knock. "Mione, you OK?" I wait a minute but I get no answer. I knock again. "Hermione, love?" Still nothing, I open the door it isn't locked. I enter and see her sitting on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest and her head down. I quickly reach her and kneel next to her. I place my hand on her back. She leans over onto me and grabs me tight. I hear her sniffling. "What's wrong love?"

"Nothing." She says impishly.

"Please tell me." I stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head.

"You weren't here." She holds me tighter. "I had a dream that scared me and you weren't here."

"Oh love. I'm sorry I was in the common room. I'm here now, I will never leave you." I change positions and pull Hermione onto my lap. "I love you always and forever. I will never leave you."

"I love you too."

"You want to tell me about your nightmare." She nods into my shoulder.

"We were just finishing studying in the library and we were heading back to our room. Then I suddenly started bleeding. Like I did before, you know at the beginning of the term." I nod. "Then I felt sharp pains in my abdomen and I collapsed but you didn't catch me you just kept walking not even realizing I was hurting. I shouted and shouted but you kept on walking."

"That would never happen, i will always catch you and be here for you." I kiss her head and hold her tighter.

"It didn't stop there. I kept bleeding and hurting. Then I felt something pushing out of me, I was giving birth. I pushed and pushed. Then a baby emerged from me. She looked like me. She was all clean and had brown hair and my nose but when she opened her eyes they were yours." Hermione looked up at me. "She was ours but you weren't there to see her. Then Dumbledore came and took her from me. She started crying. I reached out for her but I was being pulled away. That's when I woke up and I looked around for you. It never registered to search the commons." She buries her head in my neck and cries again.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here. And nothing like that will ever happen. I would never leave you if you were hurting and I will be there for you if and when we have children. And in no way shape or form will anybody take our baby from us when we have one. I promise I will always protect you and our children."

"You can see us being together that far in the future and have children together?" she looks up at me.

"Yes I can. I can see myself with you forever. I dream about you and me getting married and having a family and growing old together. I love you now and forever, nothing will ever cause that to change." I bend down and kiss her. She pulls me closer and deepens our kiss. She continues to pull me, she falls back and I gently lay her down on the floor. She pulls me on top of her and runs her fingers through my hair. I moan into her mouth as I lick her lips and she lets me enter her mouth.

I run my hand down her side and over her smooth legs. She moans as I kiss along her jaw and down her neck. She presses her thigh up in between my legs I groan into her neck. I slide my hand back up and under her shirt. Her skin is hot to my touch. She presses her leg harder as I caress her breast. Her hands are on my back gripping at me as I massage her breasts and nibble and lick all over her neck. She reaches up and takes my hand from under her shirt and down over her hot wet center.

"I need you now please." I look in her eyes as see her need for me to be in her. I smile and kiss her as I start to slowly rub her through her panties. She moans as I press against her. "Mmm, love please I need you in me I need to feel you." Hermione pleas for my touch, I slide my hand up to the waist line of her panties and under it. I grab and lightly pull on her wet hairs causing her to groan and arch up into me. She bends her other leg that isn't between my legs to open up farther for me as I slide down over her hard clit and into her tight opening. I insert only one finger to start with and I move in and out slowly. Hermione thrusts her hips with my movements. I add another finger while I continue to kiss her throat and neck. "Faster" she begs. I move faster and push deeper adding a third finger. "Aaaahhhh yes that's it!"

"I love you." I say as I use my thumb on her clit.

"I…love…you…too." Hermione pants. I can feel her getting closer to climax. Her walls are tightening around me. I curl my fingers in her and hit her g-spot, she cums after just a few more thrusts. "Ah…ah…ah, yes! Anna!" After she has calmed down I pull out of her and just hold her on the floor.

After a few minutes I get up and pick Hermione up off the floor and carry her to our bed. I cover her with the blanket then head back to the bathroom. I wash my hands and wave my wand and clean up then return. I sit down on the bed next to Hermione. She scoots over towards me and wraps her arms around my waist. I place my hands on hers and stroke her soft skin.

"Why are you so good to me?" she asks.

"I love you that's why." I smile and look down at her. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better but I'm starving now."

"Your lox and toast is on the desk you still want that?"

"Yeah!" she sits up and jumps on my back. I smile and reach behind me tickling her to get her off me. Once she lets go I get up and get her food. I hand her, her plate and plop down onto the bed next to her. I lie on my stomach and rest my head on my arms. I watch her eat her breakfast. She closes her eyes and moans as she finishes the last bite. I laugh to myself. She hears me and looks at me. "What?"

"Nothing you are just so cute."

"Oh yeah?" she says setting her plate on the night stand then lays on the bed perpendicular to me with our heads right next to one another's.

"Yeah" I smile. She scoots forward and kisses me. I kiss her back of course. She pulls back and rolls on her back and look at me upside down. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We have the rest of the day free and you seem to be feeling better but I still don't want you to over exert yourself."

"Well we do have homework to do or…" she gets a mischievous smile on her face and rolls back over and move towards me.

"Oh no no no." I quickly get off the bed. "No more of that today. Not that I don't love it, it is just that you are sick and I only did that because you needed it. I am perfectly content with just sitting and reading and listening to music."

"No fun." She pouts.

"Well I know how you feel about exams coming up and all so I think we should just study and relax today. Maybe cuddle on the couch in front of the fire OK?"

"OK."Hermione gets up off the bed and goes to the dresser she gets out a clean pair of panties and some pajama pants and one of my extra large t-shirts. She slowly undresses in front of me, teasing me with every movement. I watch and drool. She looks back over her shoulder as she finishes removing her undies. She winks at me I smile back. I move over to the desk and pick up our books. She gets her new outfit on and comes over to me and wraps her arms around me. "You know that would have gotten you to take me in a minute a few weeks ago."

"Oh it still does but today I had to fight not to cause you are ill and you need your strength to get well again." I lean down and kiss her. "But once you are well I'll be back to that same old woman who can't wait to ravish you when you tease me." she smiles and leans up you kiss me again. "Now let's go cuddle in the common room in front of a warm fire."

"Alright." She takes my hand and leads me out of our room.


	10. Surprise

Magic of the Heart  
Surprise

* * *

Today is the day before Halloween. The professors are taking it easy on us since tomorrow is a holiday. Hermione, Ron, Harry and I are all sitting in Transfiguration looking over our assignment for the class. It is quite easy. It is just a review over what we have learned so far this year. Ron and Harry aren't really paying attention because they are too excited about tomorrow. Hermione and I are just sitting looking for an answer to a question in our books. Hermione has her hand on my knee and my hand is on hers.

I find the answer we are looking for and I am about to show Hermione when she squeezes my leg hard. My head shoots up and I look at her. She is in pain. I quickly stand up and move over next to her.

"Mione? What is it?"

"Cramps, really bad cramps." I see sweat starting to form on her forehead and her breathing quickens and shallows. She starts swaying back and forth. She looks at me and her eyes roll back and she falls backwards. I catch her and lower her to the floor.

"Mione!" I shout everyone looks over. Ron, Harry and Professor McGonagall rush over to us.

"What has happened?" McGonagall asks.

"She was complaining about bad cramps then she passed out. I need to get her to the hospital." I am panicking. Hermione has always been healthy then I come into her life and she has three different things happen to her in two months.

"Potter, Weasley carry Miss Granger to the hospital wing. Miss Larson you may go with them. I will inform Madam Pomfrey you are on your way." Harry picks Hermione up and Ron helps me up. I hold Hermione's hand as we hurry.

"Mione love you are going to be alright. I'm here, I'm never letting go of you." Tears are streaming down my face as we enter the hospital and Madam Pomfrey is waiting for us.

"Mister Potter please lie Miss Granger over here." Harry lays her on a bed. "Now can you tell me what happened?"

"Nothing we were in class and then she was complaining of severe cramps and she passed out. What is wrong with her? Help her please." I beg.

"Alright Miss Larson calm down. I will check her out. Mister Potter, Mister Weasley if you will please wait outside?" they both nod and leave. Madam Pomfrey casts spells and charms on Hermione trying to figure out what is wrong with her. She stops over Hermione's abdomen. "Hmm…Miss Larson do you know if Miss Granger has been sexually active in the last few months." I turn a bright red.

"Y…yes. Why?"

"Do you know who she has been with?"

"Me" I say.

"Hmm…has she been with anyone else perhaps a male student." My eyes go wide in shock.

"NO! She has only been with me. What is wrong with her?"

"I need to wake her then I can tell you. _Ennervate_" Hermione stirs and opens her eyes.

"Mmm Anna, what happened?" she looks at me I smile and stroke her hand.

"You passed out in class. Harry carried you to the hospital. Madam Pomfrey examined you and found something so she woke you so she can tell us."

"What's wrong with me?" Hermione looks at Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Granger what I have to tell you is very serious do you want Miss Larson here while I tell you or would you like her to leave?"

"No I want her here. I hide nothing from her. What is it?"

"Miss Granger you are pregnant." Both mine and Hermione's jaws drop.

"Wha…wha…what do you mean pregnant? I haven't been with a guy since last spring." She looks to me. "I swear Anna I haven't."

"How is it possible. " I think. "Could it have been your birthday, when we you know?" I look at Hermione.

"I don't know." Hermione is still in shock.

"Madam Pomfrey can you tell how far along she is?" I ask. My hands are shaking. Hermione grabs my hands to help me calm down.

"Miss Granger you appear to me approximately 10 weeks."

"What?" I shout. "I didn't even know Hermione 10 weeks ago." I stand up and stare at Hermione. "Who is he? I want to know who did this to you." I pace back and forth. Hermione watches me.

"There was nobody right before you." She looks at me. I stare deep in her eyes and see the truth.

"But then how can you be pregnant and 10 weeks along."

"Well I don't know how but you have to remember that most healers and doctors add on the two weeks between the end of one's period and the date of possible conception."

"Oh yeah!" I say and sit back down next to Hermione.

"I may have an explanation for how Miss Granger is pregnant." Madam Pomfrey cuts in. "I remember when you two said something about a bright white light that appeared when you two were together."

"Yeah I remember telling you that. What caused the light and how does that have to do with Hermione being pregnant?" I ask.

"Well I was researching it and found a rare ancient magical bond that happens only between two female witches who are either bisexual or lesbian. It is called _verus diligo materia_ or True Love Mates. There hasn't been record of it in the past 500 years. But I'm not sure it is it. There are a few other things that happen before the white light."

"What are they?" Hermione asks.

"Well first you are drawn to each other without ever meeting before. If you had met for only a few minutes you would feel empty without them near. Did that happen when you first met?"

"Yes it did. We ran into each other in Diagon Alley about a week before we were to come to Hogwarts. I had troubles sleeping because my bed felt so empty." I answer.

"Yeah same thing happened to me." answers Hermione.

"OK then when you first touched be it a hand shake or bumping into each other you would feel shocks all the way through your bodies." I nod and so does Hermione. "Then when you first kiss on the lips a purple aura emits from both of you."

"Yes that is exactly what happened..."

"On the train here." I finish Hermione's sentence.

"And then I am guessing you two consummated your new feelings and relationship and a white light appeared."

"Yes exactly." I say.

"What does the white light mean?" Hermione wonders.

"The white light is both of your magical cores merging as you orgasm together to conceive a child from your love and magic."

"But we have climaxed together since then and there hasn't been a light?" Hermione asks.

"That is because you were already pregnant Miss Granger."

"But why is Hermione pregnant and not me?" I ask

"Well it said that the witch with more pureblood is the sire of the pregnancy and is to be the provider to the carrier. And since Miss Granger is a muggle born and you are a pureblood she is obviously the carrier."

"OK." I say. Hermione is just watching us two converse back and forth. I look over at her. "Mione?"

"Huh Yeah I'm OK." She moves her hand to her stomach and looks down.

"What are you thinking?" I ask

"I…I...I don't know." She just keeps looking at her flat stomach. I place my hand on her's. "I'm just shocked I guess. I had no idea that something like this could happen especially to me."

"Are…are you happy about this?" I ask timidly. "I know we both had no say in this but I want to keep the baby. I know we only found out a few minutes ago and we are so young and still in school but I have always wanted children but never knew if I would have any. But once I met you I knew that was now a definite possibility in the future." I smile. Hermione looks up and smiles. "I will be with you for everything. I am never going to leave you. I love you now and forever." I see a tear fall from Hermione's eye.

"I love you too and I want to keep her too." She wipes the tear from her cheek.

"Her?" I ask.

"Yes since we are both women only x chromosomes are available so we will only have little girls when we have children."

"You are so smart my love" I lean over and kiss her. I rub her flat stomach and look down at it. "Our baby, our daughter." A tear streaks down my face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but am I to assume you are keeping the child?" Madam Pomfrey asks.

"Yes we are." Hermione says smiling.

"OK well I need to call Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall down here so you can tell them. There are certain activities that you will not be able to do Miss Granger and also special accommodations are going to be made as the pregnancy progresses."

"Alright." Hermione says. Madam Pomfrey goes to her office and summons Dumbledore and McGonagall. A few minutes go by and they enter the hospital wing.

"Afternoon Miss Granger, Miss Larson. Poppy said you need to speak with us." Dumbledore says and he reaches Hermione's bed.

"Yes Professor we do." I say. I look at Hermione and she takes over the conversation.

"Umm…Madam Pomfrey found out why I fainted today and why I have been sick. You see I'm pregnant." Professor McGonagall gasps.

"Are you sure Poppy?" McGonagall asks.

"Yes I'm positive."

"But how?"

"The _verus diligo materia._" Dumbledore answers before Madam Pomfrey can.

"That's right. How did you know sir?" Madam Pomfrey asks.

"I could tell the first time I saw these two together that there was something special between them. But I didn't know what until now. That is the only thing that can cause pregnancy between these two ladies without using certain spells."

"Yeah we know that." I say.

"Well I guess we are going to have to limit your classes Miss Granger." McGonagall says.

"What? Why?"

"You can't very well transfigure yourself and there are some ingredients in potions that are dangerous to pregnant women. You can still take the classes but only do the theory work and no labs. Unless Miss Larson here is willing to have you practice transfiguration on her."

"No no I can't do that." Hermione says. "If I mess up then I will be without my love and my baby's mum. I'll just stick to the theory work." Hermione says sadly.

"You wouldn't be without me." I smile. "I'd be there as whatever you transformed me into." I say cheekily. Hermione slaps my arm. "Hey!"

"No I want you not some object that used to be my lover."

"I was only joking." I lean in and kiss her cheek she smiles and takes my hand.

"What else do we have to do Professor? You know to keep her and the baby safe." I look back and ask.

"Well, since you already have your own room no need to worry about that, just getting things for the baby as her due date nears. Poppy, when is Miss Granger's due date?" McGonagall asks.

"Well according to when they told me when the conception occurred I'd say mid to late May."

"That gives us 7 months." I say looking back at Hermione.

"Yeah 7 months to build up the courage to tell my parents." Hermione says.

"Hey now you are a Gryffindor you have plenty of courage and you are plenty brave. I'm the one that should be worried about tell my folks. I'm the one that knocked up my girlfriend." I smirk.

"Well how about you invite them to our Halloween celebration tomorrow and tell them then." We hear Dumbledore comment. I look at Hermione.

"Do you want to do that? I know when we tell them we would have only known for 24 hours but we do have to tell them. I think the sooner the better. I was going to owl them and ask them to send me something but I might as well have them bring it in person." I say.

"OK I guess that will work but I don't know how I am going to control my emotions long enough to tell them." Hermione starts tearing up.

"I'll tell them."

"OK invite your parents and I'll invite mine." she says. I kiss her chastely on the lips.

"Madam Pomfrey is Hermione well enough to go?"I ask

"Yes she may go whenever."

"Come on love. We missed lunch and I bet you are hungry" I smile helping Hermione off the bed.

"Yes I am. You know me too well." She gives me a peck on the cheek and we leave.

"Those two are something else." McGonagall says.

"Yeah but they are perfect for one another." Says Dumbledore.

"Yeah, I'm glad Miss Granger found Miss Larson because I was afraid she might end up with Ronald Weasley and he is so wrong for her." Madam Pomfrey comments and Dumbledore and McGonagall nod their heads.


	11. Halloween

Magic of the Heart  
Halloween

* * *

There are no classes this afternoon so that things can be prepared for tomorrow's celebration. Everyone is hustle and bustling to get the right outfit and other things. Me, I am sitting at Hermione's desk in our room. Hermione went to the library to find some books on pregnancy and that True Love Mates thing.

I am sitting with a piece of parchment and my favorite quill in front of me. What am I going to tell my parents? How can I convince them not to kill me? Ugh why must strange things happen to me? It's not that I'm not excited about all this it is just so fast and sudden. I mean two months ago I had only bumped into Hermione and now she is pregnant with my child. I am going to be a mother at 17. I sigh. Hermione walks in and hears my sigh.

"What wrong?" Hermione walks over to me and sets some book on the desk next to me and wrapping her arms around me. She kisses my temple and rests her head on my shoulder. I lean my head against hers.

"Oh nothing. I just can't think about what to tell my parents."

"Just say that they are invited to celebrate with us and that you miss them and want to see them."

"No I know that, I'm talking about when they get here. They are going to kill me." I sigh again. Hermione moves around and sits on my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck and looks deep into my eyes.

"They are not going to kill you. I won't let them." She smiles. She kisses my lips gently. "It's my dad who is going to kill you." She smirks and laughs.

"Oh great I have to worry about him too."

"No no no I'm joking. I love you and so will he. I know my mum will love you." Hermione comforts me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I turn my head to look at her and move my hand to her stomach and stroke it softly. Hermione smiles and kisses me again only a little more passionate. After our kiss she gets off my lap and picks up her books. "I'll let you finish your letter in peace." She smiles and goes over to the bed and starts reading.

I pick up my quill and dip it in the ink and start writing:

* * *

_Dear mom and dad,_

_How is everything going since I last heard from you? I am doing great. Classes are getting hard but Hermione is helping me a lot. You do remember Hermione right. I hope you do because she is my girlfriend and I love her very much. Anyways I was writing to tell you that you are invited to attend or Halloween celebration this year at Hogwarts. I really hope you come. The activities start at noon if you come. And also could you please bring me something when you come or send it if you don't. There is a small box in my sock drawer in my chest of drawers. You can't open it so you have to bring the whole box please. I really need something that is in it. So anyways hope to see you tomorrow. Love you lots. Hugs and kisses._

_Anna_

* * *

I seal the letter in an envelope and write my address on it.

"Mione?"

"Yeah." She answers not looking up from her book.

"You have your letter written? I was going to head to the owlery and send my letter want me to send yours too?"

"Yeah that would be great." She lays her book down and gets up to retrieve her letter. "Thank you." She kisses my cheek as she hands me her letter. I smile.

"You want me to bring you anything back?" I wrap my arms around her waist before she moves away from me.

"Umm… yeah. I know we just ate but I'm craving some lox and pickles."

"That's gross." I smirk.

"I know but it is your daughter making me want it." She smiles. I lean down and kiss her.

"I have to kiss you before you eat that." I laugh.

"Well you better kiss me again because I am going to eat it once you get it for me." she pulls me into another kiss. I moan into her mouth. I love kissing her. Her lips are so soft. "You better get going and don't forget to put on your cloak it's starting to get chilly out."

"Yes Dear." I release Hermione from my arms and go get my cloak. "I'll be back in a few. Love you."

"I love you too." She gives me a quick peck then I leave. I take our letters to the owlrey and send off our letters then to the kitchen to get Hermione her latest craving. I just laugh to myself as I head back to our room with a tray of lox and pickles.

* * *

"Oi! Anna!" I hear Ron call behind me. I stop at wait for him. "Hey" he says once her catches up.

"Hey yourself. What's up?"

"Nothing how Mione doing?"

"She's good."

"Why did she pass out then?"

"Her blood pressure was high due to stress. You know how she gets about exams even though they are months away." I smile.

"Yeah I know. But it has never happened before." he's confused.

"Well I guess I haven't been letting her get enough sleep at night." I smirk.

"What? How?...Oh! Never mind." Ron blushes as bright as his hair.

"Well Hermione is waiting for me with her snack. We'll see you later Ron."

"Ok see you." Ron just stays standing as I move away. I reach our room and push the door open.

"Honey! I'm home." I say as I enter. Hermione is back in bed reading.

"Goody!" Hermione closes her book and moves over so I can join her. That is the fastest I have ever seen her close a book in her life. I laugh and sit down next to her handing her, her food. I watch her as she eats. I lie down next to her and turn on my side to look at her. I reach my hand over and rest it on Hermione's stomach. I notice she does have a slight bump but nothing really noticeable. She looks at me and smiles.

I must have fallen asleep cause I feel Hermione move and I wake up.

"There's my sleeping beauty." Hermione says and gets out of bed and takes her books to the desk. "You better get ready for bed." She smiles and goes to the bathroom. I take off my jeans and the rest of my clothes. Then Hermione comes and joins me. I open my arm for her to come and lay next to me. She rests her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her and hold her close. She tosses her leg over mine. I just love the feel of her against me.

"Good night love." I say and we both fall asleep

* * *

I wake up in the morning to find Hermione not in bed. I get out of bed and head to the bathroom. I hear Hermione inside. I open the door and see Hermione hanging on the toilet. I rush over to her.

"You OK love?"

"Just peachy." I hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK it's just morning sickness." she gives me a weak grin.

"Want me to go get Madam Pomfrey?"

"No no I'll be fine in a few minutes." I move to leave. "Stay with me please."

"Of course." I smile and sit down behind her. She leans back into me and I wrap my arms around her. I kiss her temple and rest my hands on her stomach. "I love you" I say and she rests her hand on mine.

"I love you too." She squeezes my fingers. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For loving me and taking care of me." She wipes a tear away. "For this." She looks down. "For her." she turns her head and leans in to kiss me. I kiss her back.

"I should be thanking you. Without you I never would have really known what love is and what can come from it." I lean in to kiss her again "and for casting a fresh breath spell before kissing me." I smirk and she slaps my leg. There is a tap on the window. I look up and see my family owl, Artimus, perched there. I smile and get up to open the window.

"Hey Arty." He squawks and gives me a letter with my box attached. I pet him on the head. "Good boy. I don't have any treats on me but I'll give you a big one next time." She hoots and flies off.

"What do your parents say?" Hermione says getting up off the floor. I go to her and help her.

"I don't know yet"? I smile and kiss her again. "Let's go into the bedroom and I'll read it." We go into the bedroom and I lay down on the bed while Hermione gets dressed. I open the letter; I already know what is in the box.

_

* * *

_

_Hello Sweetie_

_Good to hear that all is going good. I'm glad you are getting your homework done. Yes we remember Hermione. She seems very lovely and we can't wait to meet her. We are honored to be invited to your celebration. We will be coming but might be late that is why we sent your box to you with Arty. We should arrive about 2 so be waiting for us. Love you lots hugs and kisses._

_Mom and Dad_

* * *

I read the letter out loud so Hermione can hear it.

"That's wonderful sweetie." Hermione comes over to me and hops on top of me half naked. I turn under her and hold her in my arms. She reaches for the box and tries to open it.

"You can't open it without my permission."

"Oh come on let me see." She pouts.

"Do you really want to see?" I brush some of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes I really really do."

"OK but answer me these questions first."

"OK."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes with all my heart."

"Will you be mine for all eternity?"

"Yes and beyond."

"Will you marry me and be my wife?" Hermione's jaw drops.

"I…I…I…" she is speechless.

"Mione?" I stroke her cheek.

"Yes" she whispers.

"What was that?

"YES YES YES. I will marry you. I will be your wife." Tears drop from her eyes.

"Open the box." I say and she opens the box. Inside is a diamond encrusted white gold band with a single tear drop Moonstone on top.

"Oh Anna!" she strokes the ring in the box. "It's gorgeous."

"Here." I take the box and take the ring out. "Give me your hand." She gives me her left hand and I slide the ring on. "It's a perfect fit." I say as the ring goes on all the way.

"Just like us." Hermione smiles and kisses me. "I love you."

"Love you too." I give her another quick peck. "You want to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast?"

"Yeah I'm starving." She gives me one more kiss before getting up off of me. We both finish getting ready and head out.

* * *

We enter the hall and spot Ron Harry and Ginny, we go and join them. I hold Hermione's hand as she sits and I sit on her left side, our hands on the table, my right hand covering her left hand. I want to surprise everyone with our big news. Well at least one of our big news. We sit and eat and talk about our plans for the day.

"My parents are going to come up and see me this afternoon." I say.

"That's cool." Harry says.

"Hey Hermione can you pass the biscuits please." Ginny says. Hermione reaches for the basket of biscuits and hands them to Ginny. The light catches Hermione's ring and the reflection catches Ginny's attention.

"Whoa where did you get the ring Hermione it's gorgeous. It looks like an engagement ring." Ginny takes Hermione's hand and looks at it. Hermione blushes and looks at me. I look back at her and smile.

"That's because it is one Gin." Ron's, Harry's and Ginny's mouths all drop to the floor.

"What?" Ginny shouts

"When did this happen?" Harry asks. Ron is still in shock.

"This morning." I say.

"How?" Ginny asks

"Well I know it is really early in our relationship but we are bonded by an ancient magic and since this bond is for eternity why not make it official once I am of age. So I proposed this morning after my parent sent me a letter with the ring. No one knew what was in the box except me because I charmed it to only open when the person I truly love accepted my proposal. The ring is my birthstone and is a family heirloom."

"I didn't know that. That's so romantic." Hermione says and kisses me.

"Congratulations" Harry says.

"Yeah, that's bloody brilliant." Ron comments.

"I'm going to be a bride's maid right?"Ginny smiles, we all laugh and enjoy the rest of our morning.

* * *

At noon the celebrations begins with a huge feast. Ron is stuffing his face like normal but Hermione is giving him a run for his money. Those cravings and eating for two has really increased her appetite. Hermione takes a drink of her pumpkin juice and looks at me. She has a little bit of sauce on her chin. I take my thumb and wipe it off. She smiles as I lick my thumb. She leans in and kisses me.

"Umm Hermione? Aren't those your parents?"Harry interrupts us and points to the entrance of the Great Hall. We all look.

"Yeah." She smiles even bigger and gets up. I get up with her and go to meet her parents for the first time. I'm a little nervous as you can imagine. "Mum, Dad." They both envelope Hermione in a big hug. "I missed you."

"We missed you too poppet." Her dad says kissing Hermione's forehead. Hermione looks at her mom who is looking at me fidgeting.

"And this must be Anna." Hermione's mom moves over to me. I stick my hand out to shake it. "No no no, Hermione has told us so much about you it's like you are family." She hugs me.

"Yes mum this is Anna, the love of my life." I blush and Hermione moves next to me and takes my hand in hers. "Anna this is my mum, Jean and my dad Richard." I shake her dad's hand as he looks me over. I smile weakly.

"Pleasure to meet you both."

"You're American." Hermione's dad says

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Hermione says defensively.

"No no poppet just confirming. I didn't mean to sound judgmental I'm sorry."

"It's fine Mr. Granger."

"Call me Rich."

"Ok Rich." I say meekly.

"Let's go have a seat I bet you are hungry after your trip here." Hermione says pulling me back to our seats. I scoot down to make room for Hermione's parents. Hermione squeezes my hand and smiles at me. "Love you." She leans over and kisses me. I kiss her back

"Love you too." I say as our lips part. I see Hermione's parents looking at us. I blush and lower my head. Hermione looks to see why I blushed. She sees her parents smiling at us.

"There's no need to be shy love." She says lifting my chin.

"I know it's just weird I guess." I smile.

"Yeah don't worry Anna. We know and understand that you two love each other and show it openly." Hermione's mom state.

"Thanks Jean. I'm just not use to showing such affection in front of family." I smile and Hermione smiles bigger. She squeezes my hand and looks down at her ring.

"So what are the plans for today, poppet?" Rich asks

"Well we were just going to hang around until Anna's parents get here then we were thinking we could all go down to Hogsmeade and look at the decorations and maybe a drink at the Three Broomsticks. Then back here for the big evening feast." Hermione has is all planned."

"That sounds great. When are your parents due in Anna?" Jean asks.

"They owled and said around 2. So that gives us a little time to talk."

"OK." We all sit and talk and finish eating before moving to Gryffindor commons room to wait for my parents to arrive.

* * *

At a quarter till 2 there is a knock at the portrait. Harry gets up and answers it.

"Hello" he says.

"Hi we're Anna's parents we were told she was in here." I hear my mom say.

"Oh of course come on in." harry moves aside and lets them in. I stand as I see them enter the room. Hermione joins me.

"Hi mom, daddy." I go and hug them.

"Hi pumpkin." My dad says kissing my forehead.

"I swear you have grown." My mom comments and makes me turn around.

"It's only been two months I haven't changed that much." I reach back for Hermione's hand and pull her up next to me. "Mom, daddy I'd like you to meet Hermione." I smile and look at Hermione

"Mione these are my folks Karen and Jerry." Hermione sticks her hand out to shake it.

My mom takes her hand and pulls her into a hug. I giggle at Hermione's look of shock. Then my dad gives her a small hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs.…"

"No call us Karen and Jerry." My mom interrupts

"Oh ok Karen." Hermione smiles. She turns to her parents. Her parents join us. They introduce themselves.

"Shall we all head to town." I say and wrap my right arm around Hermione's waist. We stroll through town and look at all the towns' people and fellow students. We enter the three broomsticks and find a table. I order me and Hermione some pumpkin juice. My parents convinced Hermione's parents to try a few butter beers.

"I love seeing the decorations." Hermione says joyously as she lays her left hand on mine. My mom catches sight of the ring on her hand.

"Hermione where did you get that lovely ring? It looks like the one my grandma gave to me and I gave to Anna." My mom takes Hermione's hand and examines the ring.

"Mom?" I say and my mom looks over at me. "That's because it is." I smile

"What!" my mom says excited.

"Yeah that's what I had in the box you sent me. I gave Hermione it this morning."

"You know that that ring is an engagement ring don't you?" my mom looks at me.

"Yes I know. That's why I gave it to her." I smile and look in Hermione's eyes

"What?" Hermione's mom says.

"Yeah it was a total surprise we were just laying on the bed cuddling and she asked me it was so cute. Obviously I said yes." She smiles even bigger.

"But you two have only been together two months how can you possibly be ready for that kind of commitment." Rich comments in a slightly disapproving tone.

"Mr. Granger, I love your daughter more that life it's self. We are bonded by a rare ancient magic. We are meant to be together. I don't know if you approve or will bless us but I need Hermione I am empty without her." tears start to run down my face.

"The same goes for me." Hermione says. "I need Anna and can't live without her in my life."

"I don't like this." Richard says. "I don't believe that you two are ready you are too young and immature to handle something like marriage. I don't approve. I respect your lifestyle and your relationship but I don't accept the engagement and marriage." He huffs. Hermione has tears running her cheeks.

"I know we are both young and I am not old enough to marry without my parents' permission but I love Hermione and I would die for her. She is my life. I can't live without her. She is the oxygen that I have to breathe to be able to live. I don't care what you think about us I was just hoping you would understand. Hermione said you would be difficult but I never expected this. If you ever cause us any grief and pain that will hurt Hermione or our child I will not hesitate to reciprocate. I know you are her father but Hermione and our family comes first." I grab Hermione's hand and drag her from the pub.

* * *

I pull Hermione with me until we reach the shrieking shack. There I sit on a rock and pull her onto my lap. I hold her tight and cry in her chest.

"I'm…I'm…I'm sorry." I cry.

"Oh sweetie it's ok." Hermione strokes my hair and cries with me. "My father was way out of line." She kisses my head. "I love you and nothing will ever change that." I lift my head and look into her watery eyes.

"I love you too. I don't know what came over me. I just… I just… I don't know." I sigh and bury my head in Hermione's neck.

"I know. He will come around. But I don't need his permission to marry you I am of age. If your parents let you I will marry you in a heartbeat." She smiles and rests her head on mine. I squeeze her tight.

"Thank you, love. I could tell that my parents were happy just shocked. I think they would agree to it if you wanted to get married before the baby is born, because she will be born before I turn eighteen. Which kind of sucks. I never thought I would me a mom at seventeen." I look up and smile. Hermione looks back at me and giggles.

"Oh and I thought I would be a mum at eighteen." I kiss her.

"You are going to make a great mom no matter how old you are."

"You too, I can tell by the way you have been caring for me you are going to be the best mum for our little girl." She smiles and kisses me again.

"You know in my little rant I kind of said something about that."

"Yeah I know."

"How do you think they will handle that?"

"I'm not sure. I know my mum will be thrilled but I'm not sure about my dad after our first announcement."

"Well I just hope that him becoming a grandfather will change his mind." I place my hand on Hermione's stomach and rub it gently. Hermione sighs and places her hand on mine.

"You calmed down enough to go back now."

"Yes I think so, as long as I have you by my side."

"Always" she smiles and gets off my lap. I stand and see her shiver. I take off my jacket and drape it over her shoulders. "Thank you." I lean in and kiss her.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Hermione takes my hand and we head back to the pub.

* * *

We walk back in the pub and see our parents and Harry and Ron and Ginny have joined them. We walk over to them. They look up at up at us then my mom and Hermione's mom get up and hug us.

"Oh sweetie, are you ok?" my mom asks me as she brushes some hair out of my face.

"Yeah I'm ok. I'm sorry about rushing out of here."

"No no don't apologize. You have every right to be upset." Jean says.

"I am sorry Anna for the way I acted I hope you can forgive me." Rich stands and offers me his hand.

"Yes of course but you might want to wait until after me and Hermione tell you something even more important." I grab Hermione's hand and squeeze it tight and look into her eyes she nods. "I think you had all better sit down." Everybody sits down including me and Hermione.

"Why what is it? Is one of you ill is that why you are going to get married?" my dad says in a worried tone and reaches for my hand.

"No no dad neither one of us is sick." I say.

"Well then what is it?" my mom asks. I look to Hermione.

"I'm pregnant." She says and everyone gasps.

"What?" Rich shouts. "Which one of you got my little girl knocked up?" he stands and points to Ron and Harry.

"Huh?"

"What?" they both say.

"No dad. They are like my brothers I have never and would never sleep with them." Hermione says.

"Well then who is it?" Rich says. "I want to know so I can kick their arse and force them to pay child support."

"Is that why you want to marry her Anna. To help her out cause you love her and don't want her to have to raise her child on her own." My mom asks.

"No I want to marry her because I love her. I have the moment I met her. I was going to propose today even before we found out about our little miracle." I smile and squeeze Hermione's hand.

"Why are you saying your little miracle? You don't have to take responsibility for a mistake Hermione made." Rich says again. Everyone shoots him a death glare.

"I did not make a mistake. I made love to the person I am in love with and due to special circumstances our daughter was conceived." Hermione says.

"So who is the father of your child and how can you say you love this person when you are engaged to Anna." Jean Hermione's mom says.

"Cause the father is Anna." Hermione shouts with tears in her eyes. Everyone is quiet until Ron opens his mouth.

"What? Gross!"

"Oh shut up Ron." I say.

"Does it have something to do with that ancient magic you mentioned earlier?" my mom asks.

"Yes it does." I say. "We did not know about it or what happened until Madam Pomfrey discovered why Hermione is getting sick all the time. It is an ancient magic that only affects lesbian or bi witches. It's called True Love Mates." I explain.

"Ok but how did Hermione get pregnant?" jean asks

"Well you see when we made love our first night here a white light enveloped us and we didn't know what it was until Madam Pomfrey told us that is was magic that was combining our magical cores and as a result conceiving our daughter. And I am pregnant and not Anna is because I am muggle-born and she is pureblood. The text said that if the couple consists of a pureblood and a non pureblood that the one of pureblood was used to sire the offspring and to provide for the carrier." Hermione tells them all what the books said that she read.

Everyone is silent.

"Wow!" Ginny says before hopping up and hugging me and Hermione. We smile at her then look to everyone else.

"Thanks Ginny" I say

"So you really are pregnant?" my mom asks Hermione.

"Yes I am. Yesterday Madam Pomfrey confirmed it. I am 10 weeks along and everything is fine. I am healthy and our baby is developing normally." Hermione answers as she places her hand on her abdomen and I wrap my arm around her waist and rest my hand on hers. We look at each other and smile.

"I don't believe it." My dad says with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I want proof. I don't believe that my 18 year old daughter is pregnant and by her 17 year GIRLfriend either." Rich says.

"No I can't believe I am going to be a grandfather. I never thought it would happen but it has and I am so happy." My dad rebuttals and comes over to hug me. Then he hugs Hermione. He looks at her stomach. "May I Hermione?"

"Oh course Jerry." She smiles and takes his hand and places it on her little baby bump. My dad closes his eyes and focuses on Hermione's womb.

"Hmm." He says "interesting."

"What is it dad?" I say.

"Your little one here is very special. She is going to be very strong. Her magical core is already that of a newborn. By the time she is born is should be that of a five year old and should continue growing until she turns 18." He opens his eyes and smiles.

"Well I knew she was going to be powerful and smart cause Hermione is the brightest witch at Hogwarts and beyond." I smile at Hermione as she blushes.

"You are very intelligent too." Hermione strokes my cheek.

"Yeah, but not at much as you." I take her hand and kiss her palm and wrist.

"Ok you two." I hear jean say.

"Sorry." I look at Jean and smile.

"It's ok. So Mr. Larson Hermione is really with child?" Jean asks.

"Yes she is. I have the ability to measure a person's magical core. And I definitely sensed two in Hermione." Hermione's eyes shoot open.

"TWO!" Hermione shout

"No no, Mione, two as in yours and the baby's." I hug Hermione

"Oh. Don't scare me like that I thought that he sensed two like in twins." Hermione says.

"No no, only yours and the one child's." My dad smiles. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if you have twins later on if you decide to have more children because twins do run in our family." He smiles and Hermione looks over at me I blush and smile.

"Well I'm still not convinced. Poppet I don't like this situation, not one bit." Rich says.

"Well dad like it or not it's all real and true. I am pregnant with Anna's child and we are going to get married. And married hopefully before our daughter is born, but we need Anna's parents' permission since she is still 17."

"Oh of course you have our permission. Even if you weren't carrying our first grandchild we would have given you our permission. Right?" my mom says looking at my dad.

"Oh yeah of course, but the prospect of being a grandfather is just like having your cake and eating it too. We are so happy that Anna finally found someone who loves her unconditionally and for her just as she is. We gladly welcome you into our family Hermione." My dad answers and then takes Hermione's hand my mom takes her other hand and then my parents link hands. My parents both close their eyes and whisper some Latin but I can't hear what they are saying. Then they let go of Hermione's hands and look at me and Hermione joins me at my side and takes my hand.

"What did you just do?" jean asks.

"We magically accepted Hermione into our family. And by doing that she is automatically protected by our wards and has been added to our family tree right beside Anna. Then when they are married our family tree will link them together. Also once they marry you two will be under our family's protection even though you are muggles." My mom answers. I look at Hermione and smile

"I still want physical evidence that you are pregnant Hermione Jean and not this magical hub bub but real. Like a pregnancy test, an ultra sound and an exam by your ob/gyn." Rich says.

"Fine father whatever." Hermione rolls her eyes. "But Anna is coming with me." Rich just nods.

"We'll have to get permission from Dumbledore and McGonagall." I say

"Ok" Hermione says. "We'll set up a meeting with him and you," she looks at her dad, "make us appointment with my ob/gyn."

"I'll call first thing Monday morning."

"Ok now that that is all settled let's get back to having some fun." My mom says and smiles.

"I propose a toast." Harry raises his butter beer. "To Anna and Hermione on their engagement and their little miracle. May happiness and health follow them in all they do." He raises his glass up higher. "Salute."

"Salute!" everyone says and clinks their classes together besides Rich. He just sits and watches. I look at him. He looks at me. I can tell he is disappointed. I take a sip of my pumpkin juice.

* * *

We sit and talk at the pub for a few more hours before it is time to head back to the castle for supper. My parents don't stay long after we finish eating they offered to take Hermione's parents home, they accept. Hermione's mom says that she will owl when Rich gets an appointment set up. We all say our byes and they leave.

"I love you so much." I say as I wrap Hermione up in my arms as we watch our parents head to town to head back to London.

"I love you too." She kisses me softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry your dad didn't take things better. I wish I could change his mind somehow."

"It's ok he has always been stubborn." Hermione rests her head under my chin." You should have seen him when I told him I was bi and had a girlfriend." I can hear the smile in her voice. "He was even worse than now. We didn't speak for a good two weeks. I could hear him telling my mom that he would never have grandchildren now and that I didn't love him because I was bi and seeing a girl."

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry." I stroke her hair.

"It's ok he came around. I just don't get why he is so upset now. I mean I am giving him a grandchild and a daughter-in-law." She lifts her head and smiles I stroke her cheek.

"Well he is in shock and us telling him how it all happened probably didn't help either." I smile. She giggles and buries her face in my neck.

"Yeah I doubt he wanted to hear about me having sex."

"Yeah" I laugh along with her. I feel her shiver. "Come on love let's go inside and get you warmed up." I rub her arms. She lifts her head and smiles then give me a kiss. I unwrap my arm from around her and take her hand and we enter the castle. We head to our room to cuddle in bed and go to sleep. Today was a very tiring day.


	12. Doctor

Magic of the Heart  
Doctor

* * *

The next day we get up and go talk to Dumbledore. He grants us permission so now all we have to do is wait to hear from Mr. Granger.

It takes Mr. Granger about a week to get back to us with a date with Hermione's ob/gyn. He had gotten an appointment for that following Tuesday at 11:30. We had our teachers informed that we would be gone with Dumbledore's permission. We left that Monday night so we wouldn't have to worry about getting to Hermione's parents house in the morning.

We weren't sure how we were going to get there though.

* * *

"You may use the floo in my office to get to Diagon Alley. Just say Gringott's"

"Is it safe for Hermione to use floo powder?" I ask I don't want anything to happen to her or the baby.

"Yes Miss Larson, it is perfectly safe for Miss Granger to floo until her third trimester." Madam Pomfrey says as she joins us. "I just wanted to make sure Miss Granger was feeling alright before she left. Travel by any magical way can cause nausea for anybody but worse for pregnant women."

"I am feeling fine Madam Pomfrey thank you for your concern." Hermione says.

"Well it is my duty to keep the students safe and as seeing as you are my first pregnancy I have to take extra care."

"Your first? Really?" I'm shocked that there aren't more with this being pretty much a co-ed boarding school, in the words of my best friend's mother back in America.

"Yes there are special wards up in the school that act like contraceptive charms for those students who are sexually active." Madam Pomfrey says. "But we do not tell the students that for reasons you understand." She looks to me and can tell I am about to ask an obvious question. "And no Miss Larson I do not understand why it did not work for you and Miss Granger."

"Oh ok."I say and shut my mouth. Hermione takes my hand and squeezes it. I look over and she smiles a big grin at me. I smile back.

"Ok, you two had better get going Gringott's closes in an hour." McGonagall says.

"Yes thank you." Hermione says. I step into the floo first.

"GRINGOTT'S" I shout and throw down the powder then go up in green flames. Next thing I know I am laying flat on my face in Gringott's lobby area covered in soot. I am about to get up when I hear the floo light up behind me. I turn onto my back just in time to have Hermione fall on top of me.

"Oomph." She says as she lands. My arms automatically wrap around her to protect her. I can feel her hard belly bump against my stomach. I smile up at her.

"You ok darling?"

"Yes love, but I would not have fallen if you hadn't decided to lie down in front of the floo." She laughs and kisses my forehead then gets up. She helps me up and I dust myself off. I help her clean herself off. I run my hand over her bell softly.

"I hadn't realized you had a bump yet, I had noticed your stomach was harder but not a bump." I smile and leave my hands on her tummy.

"Yeah I know, I'm getting fat." She sounds sad.

"Aww Love it's a good thing." I wrap my arms around her and hold her close.

"Anna?"

"Yes my darling."

"Will you still love me when I am big and fat and waddle like a duck?"

"Oh Love I will love you for eternity no matter what you look like. And I can't wait to see your stomach swollen with our child. I will want to kiss it and touch it all day. And when I make love to you I will massage it as I lick up your juices and enter you feeling your warm wetness envelope my fingers." I whisper in her ear. She moans. I lick her ear lobe then move away from her but she quickly grabs my face and kisses me hard.

"Eeh hem" we hear behind me. Hermione looks and sees her parents. I turn to look. I blush beet red

We drove back to Hermione's parents in silence. Hermione rests her head on my shoulder and wrap my arm around her and hold her close and rest my hand on Hermione's stomach. I smile and Hermione rests her hand over mine and intertwines her fingers with mine. I kiss her forehead and smile.

"I love you." I whisper kissing the top of her head again. Hermione squeezes my hand and snuggles closer.

* * *

We arrive about 45 minutes later. Hermione has fallen asleep. I unbuckle her and myself. I lower her head to the seat as I slide out my side and move to the other door. I open it and slowly lift Hermione out of the car trying not to hit her head on the door. Richard comes over and helps. Hermione wraps her arms around my neck and nuzzles into me.

"Want me to carry her? Rich asks.

"No I got her. I better carry her now before I can't." I giggle. Hermione slaps my shoulder. I didn't know she had woken up. "Ow, sorry I didn't know you were awake. Do you want me to put you down?"

"No I like you carrying me. Now take me inside before I freeze."

"Ok Love." I lean down and kiss her.

"We're going to bed see you in the morning." Hermione says to her parents.

"Ok night Poppet." Rich kisses Hermione's head.

"Sweet dreams darlings." Jean says kissing my cheek and Hermione's head. Richard opens the door and I carry Hermione inside and up to her room. I close the door behind me with my foot and lay Hermione on the bed. I move to get some pj's for us but Hermione grabs me and pulls my down into a fierce kiss.

"Mmm." I moan loudly. Hermione releases my lips when air is needed. She lifts her head and whispers in my ear.

"I'm not tired anymore" I hear her smirk and feel her slide her hand into my pants and starts rubbing my clit through my silky panties.

"Mmm Hermione…we…we…" she flips us over and gets on top of me. She slides her other hand up under my shirt and pinches my nipple. Merlin how I love it when she is forceful. She leans down and kisses my hard.

"Mmm I love the taste of your lips." Hermione says. She removes her hand from my pants and literally rips my shirt off along with my bra. She nips down my neck and chest and latches onto one on my hard nipples.

"Oh…God… Hermione…" I try to move away but Hermione just presses me harder into the mattress and she straddles my hips. "Your… your…parents." I gasp out.

"They can't hear us I've had a silencing charm on my room since after 1st year." She grins at me and grinds her groin into my hips.

"Aaahhh" I gasp. She starts grinding faster.

"Oh Anna I need you so bad." In the blink of an eye our clothes are gone and Hermione is grinding hard against me. Her wetness covering me dripping down between my thighs and mixing with my own juices. She grips at my sides and drags her nails along my skin. I arch up pressing harder up into her. I hold her hips as she rubs herself on me getting off like no tomorrow. "Oh Merlin… oh… oh… ah… ah… yesssss… Aaaannnnnnnnaaaa!" Hermione cums fast and hard. Her juices squirt from her and cover my stomach and legs. She twitches a little then collapses onto my chest and pants heavily. I just smile at her and kiss the top of her head. I gently stroke her hair.

"Merlin, how I love you so." I say into her hair and hug her close.

"I love you too. I'm sorry."

"For what, love?"

"For using you like I just did. These stupid pregnancy hormones."

"Don't apologize for that. I like you using me like that." I say and Hermione giggles lifting her head and kissing my softly. She then turns her head and yawns.

"Oh excuse me. Guess I am more tired than I realized."

"Its ok love today was a long day and tomorrow is going to be longer yet." I grab the comforter that was folded at the base of the bed and cover us up.

"But what about you?" Hermione lifts her head looking at me.

"I am absolutely great Love. All I need right now is you in my arms and knowing that I love you and you love me."

"Of course I love you." Hermione kisses her softly. "I am carrying our love child am I not?" She smiles and giggles a little.

"That you are love and I won't let anybody or thing hurt or take her from us." I stroke her hair. "Now let's go to sleep." She nods and sighs contently.

* * *

We wake the next morning and eat a healthy breakfast. And before we know it, it is time to head to the doctor's I am getting nervous and it's not even my appointment.

Hermione's mom drives us the doctor's office. I am now getting really nervous. I don't know what the doctor will say or ask. I don't even know if they will let me back with Hermione. Hermione can sense my worry and grabs my hand.

"Everything is going to be fine." She says and smiles

"Yeah but what if they ask about the father what will you say."

"I'll say that the father of my child is happy and will do anything to keep us safe."

"Yeah but…" Hermione puts her finger on my lips.

"No everything will be fine. You will be with me in the room and see our daughter for the first time. It is none of their business who I love and who is the parent of my children. I know your history and can tell them what they need to know. It is all going to be fine, love." She leans over and kisses me.

"Ok we're here." Jean says as she puts the car in park and turns it off.

"Ok." We say and get out of the car. I walk around and take Hermione's hand as we enter the large brick building. Hermione squeezes my hand. It should be me squeezing hers. We reach a door that reads Dr. Lynn Thatcher, M.D. OB/GYN. Jean opens the door and holds it open for me and Hermione. We enter and head to the reception desk.

"Hermione Granger for Dr. Thatcher at 11:30" Hermione says.

"Ok if you'll take a seat she should be ready for you in a few minutes. The receptionist says and smiles at us.

"Thank you." We say and go take a seat. I rest my hand on Hermione's thigh as we sit waiting. I bounce my leg trying to calm my nerves. Hermione reaches over and stops my leg.

"Stop it, that's annoying."

"I'm sorry I can't help it." I start bouncing my leg again.

"Here maybe this will help." Hermione smiles and leans over to me taking my chin and turning my head to look at her. She kisses me softly on my lips. I close my eyes and sigh into her lips.

"Umm, Hermione Granger." A nurse enters the waiting room and sees us kissing.

"Oh." Hermione says pulling away and stands. "Come on." She pulls me up and doesn't let go of my hand.

"Will you please step on the scale?" the nurse asks and Hermione steps on the scale, and then steps off. The nurse looks at the chart and then back to Hermione and cocks and eyebrow.

"I've gained half a stone." Hermione tells me. "7 pounds." She converts it so I understand. I am still learning all the new British terms for things.

"Ah" I smile. And we follow the nurse into a private room. Hermione sits on the examining table and looks at me as the nurse takes her temp and pulse and blood pressure.

"Ok the doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse leaves us. I move in front of Hermione and wrap my arms around her. She wraps her arms around my neck.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." She kisses me. "I'm so excited. We get a sonogram done and a picture taken." I smile.

"Yeah." There is a knock on the door and I step to Hermione's side and the doctor enters.

"Hello Hermione and how are you doing today?" she asks as she looks over the chart.

"I am wonderful."

"Good and what has brought you here to see me today?"

"I'm pregnant and I felt it be best if I came in to get some prenatal care." Hermione answers.

"Oh and you are positive you are pregnant not just late cause irregular periods are common until you turn 20."

"Yes I am sure doctor I took a home pregnancy test and it was positive plus I have been having some slight morning sickness and cravings."

"Ok well let me draw some blood and double check then we will go from there."

"Alright." The doctor leaves and comes back with a nurse to take some blood.

"It will only take a few minutes to test to see if you are indeed pregnant." The nurse says as they leave with the vial of blood.

Those are the longest minutes of my life. I am pacing back and forth. I already know Hermione is pregnant but it is still nerve wracking. Hermione just sits and smile at me. I look over at her she has her hand rubbing her stomach lightly. I stop pacing and move over next to her. I place my hand on hers and smile at her.

"It's alright"

"I know but I hate that we even have to do this. Just cause your father…" Hermione stops me.

"Don't go there." she giggles. I roll my eyes.

"Well I can't help it." Hermione smiles. Again a knock on the door and the doctor enter.

"Well Hermione you are indeed pregnant." The doctor looks at my position with my hand on Hermione's and how close we are. "Umm your blood work shows no abnormalities so I'd like you to lay back and lift your shirt so I can take a look."

"Ok" Hermione says and scoots back on the table and lies down. She raises her shirt exposing a small bump under her belly button. I look at her bump then into her eyes. I smile a huge grin. Hermione looks back and smiles just as big. The doctor moves the ultrasound cart over next to the bed and enters some information into the computer.

"Alright now this is going to be cold." The doctor squeezes some gel onto Hermione's stomach. Hermione shivers.

"Burr." Hermione says. I take her hand and squeeze it. The doc takes the imager and places it on Hermione's stomach. She moves it around until she finds the uterus.

"There we go. There's one of your ovaries." The doctor points to the screen. "And there is the top of your uterus." She looks it over. "And there is your baby." I look up at the screen and see my daughter for the first time. The doctor zooms in closer. I feel tears start to well in my eyes. "I'd say you are 12 weeks Hermione. I'm surprised you aren't showing a little more but everyone is different." I zone out on the doctor's voice as I see MY daughter move her arms and legs. I feel Hermione reach up and wipe away a tear from my cheek. I look down at her. She has tears in her eyes too.

"Love? You ok?" Hermione asks me.

"Huh? Yeah, I don't think I have been happier except of course when I first met you." I take Hermione's hand and kiss it.

"Ok…" the doctor pauses a moment then continues, "Now I want you to continue taking your prenatal vitamins and eating healthy foods. If you have any questions please call the office any time and a nurse will help you if I am unavailable. And as I understand you are away up north at a boarding school?"

"Yes I am and the nurse there knows a great deal but there is also village not far that as a wonderful doctor in case of any complications."

"Very good" the doctor stands and goes over to the printer and grabs a few pieces of paper. "Here you are." She hands Hermione the papers. They are pictures of our daughter. Hermione looks at them then hands them to me.

"Here hold these while I clean up." I smile widely and look at them. I know she is going to be as gorgeous as Hermione. I stroke my finger over the photo and smile softly at it.

"Love?" Hermione rests her hand on my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I look up from the photo.

"It's time to go." She smiles and caresses my cheek.

"Ok" I smile and take her hand in mine and we exit.

"So how did it go?" Jean asks as we enter the waiting room. I hand her the photos. "Oh my goodness. Look at the little angel." Jean grins. She then pulls us into a big hug. "My baby is having a baby." She pulls back and smiles as tears fall down her face. "Ok come on lets go she we can show your father and he'll stop being so childish." We all giggle and leave the office.

* * *

We get home a little while later and Rich is waiting for us with afternoon tea. I am slowly learning to enjoy tea. I have always kind of liked it but Hermione is showing me the finer points of tea. I pull out Hermione's chair for her as we all sit at the table. Once we are all seated I take out the photos and slide them in front of Rich. Not a word is spoken for what feels like an eternity.

Then we hear a sniffle from Rich. He looks up at Hermione and I and smiles.

"I am so sorry I doubted you poppet. It's just hard on a father when he hears his little girl is going to be a mum."

"I know father, but you still didn't have to act like a complete jerk."

"Hermione" Jean says.

"No Jean she is right, I was a jerk." He looks to jean then back to me and Hermione. "I'm sorry can you forgive me?"

"Oh, daddy." Hermione cries and gets up from her seat and goes and hugs her father. "Of course. I love you." She hugs him tight and kisses his cheek. He releases Hermione and looks to me.

"Anna, can you forgive me? I'm sorry about how I have acted and I am honored that you will be a part of our family. I have always wanted another daughter." I smile at him and go give him a small hug.

"Of course I forgive you grandpa." I smile at him and giggle. Hermione and her mother laugh too at the look on Rich's face when I call him grandpa.

"Well I guess I better get used to it because in 6 months I am going to be one." He smiles. We all return to our seats and finish our tea. I look over at the clock it is nearly 4 o'clock.

"Look at the time we should really get to The Leaky Cauldron and head back to Hogwarts." I say. Hermione checks her watch.

"You are right love." She finishes her tea and gets up. We all get up and get out things. I put the pictures in my jacket pocket and help Hermione get on her jacket.

"Thank you so much." I say as Rich walks us out to the car and Jean gets in and starts it up.

"We'll see you at winter holiday I hope?" Rich asks me.

"Yes sir that was my plan to come home and spend some time with Hermione, before I return to America for Christmas."

"Good I can't wait to see you again." We smile at each other and he gives me another quick hug.

Jean drives us to The Leaky Cauldron and we say our byes there. Hermione and I walk hand in hand to Gringgotts and we floo back to Hogwarts.


End file.
